Paperboy
by TwoFacedPierrot
Summary: Being the only son of the head of a renowned company, Kagami had never actually understood the means of familial love. He never knew how it felt like to hold someone dear, nor did he know how it felt like to be held dear. But when he meets and somehow ends up involving himself with an orphaned paperboy, he discovers that maybe, just maybe, he would finally understand.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea ever since I watched that one episode of Chihayafuru months ago and boy did it take me long enough to work up the guts to start another mulitchapter fic.**

**I'm not even sure if the idea's interesting enough, but heck. I'll try my best to keep you kind souls entertained ouo.**

**Updates will probably be late (when has it not?) so be warned ouo. **

**Kuroko no Basuke does not belong to me. Feel free to point out my errors, mistakes, etc etc. **

**Thanks in advance for reading!**

* * *

It was still dark outside when he woke up.

Kuroko Tetsuya awoke to the insistent ringing of his alarm clock. He groaned softly, reaching out to turn the annoying thing off. He stayed under the layer of warmth his blanket provided for a little longer before he could summon enough willpower to brave the cold and make it safely to the bathroom at the opposite end of the corridor outside.

Kuroko took in a deep breath, and threw off the thick sheet covering his thinly body. He rubbed his arms as he quickly flung his legs off the edge of his bed and slipped his feet into a pair of worn-out slippers without making as much noise as possible. He was careful not to wake those who were sleeping in the same room with him. The younger ones were not morning people.

Kuroko managed to make his way to the bathroom without being frozen over. He closed the door once he was inside, savoring the little warmth the enclosed area provided. He then trudged over to the sink and proceeded to clean his teeth, all the while trying to keep himself awake by attempting to come up with a list of reasons why he hated winters. He gazed sleepily at the mirror as he ran his toothbrush over his teeth in steady, even strokes. Until this day, Kuroko had never been able to figure out how he was able to acquire such epic bed hair every time he woke up from sleep. His fringe stood straight up, and the rest of his head was a mess. Kuroko wetted his hands with water and ran his fingers through his light blue locks once he finished rinsing his mouth and washing his face, trying to at least tame them down a bit.

It made little difference, but Kuroko decided not to care. He would be late if he kept this up.

In barely ten minutes, Kuroko was running down the stairs after taking a very quick shower and changing out of his pajamas. He tugged the sleeves of his shirt over his hands as he headed towards the kitchen, wary of the cold. It wasn't difficult. The shirt was several sizes too big to begin with.

The smell of breakfast filled his nostrils once he entered the inner area of the orphanage he stayed in. Kuroko slipped in unnoticed, grabbing himself a piece of toast that was on the table before going back the way he came from. It didn't matter that he was still early or that he didn't join the others for breakfast. Kuroko never had a big appetite to begin with.

Kuroko was putting on his old coat when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Ah, you're awake, Tetsuya-kun!"

He turned towards the voice, swallowing the last of his breakfast. A lady in her early fifties entered his field of vision. She had graying brown hair and a slightly stocky frame, and she was wearing a faded apron over her clothes. There were crinkles at the corner of her eyes when she smiled.

"Matron," Kuroko greeted, moving his hands to button his coat. "Good morning."

"Morning," the lady said, walking over to where he was. "Going out already?"

"Yes." Kuroko nodded, winding a scarf around his neck. He tipped his head when Matron reached to help put his cap on, burying his nose slightly into the scarf as he did so. The garment smelled a little musty, but it was also comforting. He'd been wearing it for a long, long time.

"Thank you," he said, adjusting the paperboy cap so that it would fit properly on his head once the lady pulled back. "I'll be going now."

"Take care, okay?" Matron called after him. Kuroko paused before the front door and looked over his shoulder, a soft, assuring smile gracing his normally stoic features.

"I will."

And then he disappeared into the darkness outside.

The first thing he registered was the temperature; a coldness so intense that it seeped right through his layers of clothing and into his bones. Kuroko brought his bare hands to his mouth and blew; desperately trying to keep them from freezing. He had no gloves to wear. He couldn't afford to ask for a pair or even buy one himself. The money he was earning was for more important things.

Kuroko was an orphan and had been one for as long as he could remember. Matron had told him once that he'd been abandoned in the orphanage even since he was a baby; having nothing on him except for a blanket and a note stating his name and birth date. Kuroko never knew who his parents were, or if they were even alive. But as he got older, the thought eventually stopped bothering him. He decided that he _did_ have a family, even if he wasn't related to them by blood. Matron and the other children - they were his family. They were the people he loved most in the world.

But in the recent years, the number of orphaned children started increasing at an alarming rate. More and more children were brought in, and more basic necessities were needed. Even with her savings from her younger days and the support of donors, Matron began experiencing financial difficulties; lacking in money to provide enough for everyone. Most of the orphans were under the age of ten, way too young to be living by themselves. Matron hadn't the heart to transfer them to other orphanages either. She felt like she was abandoning her duty if she did so.

The problems only piled up more, despite her struggling. Kuroko and several other older children couldn't bear watching any longer. They came to a decision that those who were thirteen and above should start helping out by trying to earn some money on their own. They had to do something to repay the lady that had lovingly taken them under her wing when they were crying and abandoned.

They had to do something to repay the only mother they'd known all their lives.

So Kuroko had searched and searched, and had finally found himself a part time job in the local newspaper company as a delivery boy. His job was to wake up earlier than the world every morning and cycle all around town to deliver the newspapers to the homes of those who'd subscribed to the issue. It wasn't easy. Kuroko had to drag approximately three hundred copies of newspaper with him on his bike around an average sized town. It didn't sound like a big deal to him at that time, but the first time Kuroko did his job, he'd nearly fainted halfway through. He wasn't strong in the first place, and his work was pushing him beyond his limit.

Still, Kuroko never gave up. Despite being two years underaged when he first took up the job, despite having to occasionally brave the cruel weathers to get his job done, despite having to practically go through hell, he did not quit. He was not going to give up so easily.

Kuroko made his way towards the small shed in the lawn, to where the falling-apart bicycles were parked. He managed to find his in the darkness and fetched it, wheeling it towards the gate. He then mounted the thing, and willing himself to ignore the cold, he started to pedal off.

It was five thirty in the morning, and the streets were dark with only streetlamps at intervals as the sole sources of illumination. Kuroko caught his breath as he went down a sloped road, his fingers poised at the brakes to prepare himself to slow down. Everyone else was still asleep, but some residents in the area were already waking up, Kuroko noticed. Rooms from random houses here and there were beginning to light up, signifying the start of the inhabitants' day. Kuroko had more than once subconsciously wondered how it felt like to live in a house that wasn't overcrowded with crying children. He'd always felt guilty afterwards for having such thoughts, but he couldn't help it. Will it be more peaceful? Or will feel lonelier? Will it be easier to breathe? Will it be more relaxing?

Kuroko tugged his scarf over his nose as he waited for the green light. He returned his hands to the handles of his bike, gripping the rubber material hard in an attempt to keep the blood flowing in his hands. He tilted his head towards the sky, silently hoping to see the first hints of dawn. No such luck. He tried not to sigh, pushing off again when the light changed.

He arrived at the office around ten minutes later, slightly breathless and practically shaking from the cold. Kuroko got off and leaned his bike against a wall before he entered the building, thanking the gods again and again for the warmth inside. He pulled his coat tighter around his overly thin frame, mustering as much heat as he could before having to go out again.

The office was bustling with activity; adults and part-timing youngsters rushing all over to get their share of delivery. Kuroko was careful not to get in anyone's way as he reported for duty in a logbook at the far end of the room. People tend not to notice him, and there had been more than one accident because of that.

Kuroko was hauling his fifth bag of newspapers to secure at the back of his bike when he was finally seen by his boss. Kuroko's boss was a big man with an even bigger heart. Kids weren't allowed to work at all, but when Kuroko first applied for a job at the age of eleven he'd offered him the simplest job he could with the same salary as everyone else. Seeing the small boy struggling with the load now, he strode over in several big steps, and lifted the bag of newspaper rolls easily, saying a hearty "Good morning!" as he did so.

Kuroko greeted back before muttering a soft "thank you". His boss smiled and patted his back, a look of pity in his jolly eyes.

"You can have the day off if you want, you know," he said gently, noticing just how badly the adolescent was shivering right then. "It's really cold today."

"I'll be alright," Kuroko insisted, shoving his hands deeper into his coat pockets. His boss stared at him for a moment more before turning on his heels, motioning for him to follow him back inside. Kuroko raised his eyebrows, but otherwise obliged.

His boss disappeared into his office once he was inside. Kuroko hung around uncertainly as he waited, leaning against a wall and pulling the rim of his cap lower over his eyes. He was grateful for the garment on his head. He figured he'd freeze his hair off if he didn't have it. He looked up when he heard the echo of footsteps, watching as his boss approached him with a pink item in his hands.

"It's a hot water bottle," the big man said, presenting him the item. Kuroko stared at it, unsure what he should do with it.

"It'll warm you up a little if you put in under your clothes," his boss explained, showing him the harness that would attach the bottle to his body to prevent it from falling off. "Come on. Take off your coat; I'll help you put it on."

Kuroko wanted to reject the offer. Really, he did. But extra warmth to help him withstand the freezing temperature outside seemed like something too good for him to refuse. It was just too cold outside! Slowly, Kuroko undid the buttons of his coat and slipped the nearly threadbare garment off. His boss stepped behind him, and started fastening the straps of harness around his torso.

Kuroko could barely contain his sigh of contentment as he welcomed the extra heat. He pulled his coat back on when everything was in place, thanking his boss again for his kindness.

The man smiled, placing a large hand above the boy's head affectionately. "It's the least I can do," he said before retracting his hand. "Now get going. We won't want the customers to be waiting for their daily paper now, do we?"

"Y-Yes!" Kuroko said, hurrying back outside with his boss waving behind him. He mounted his bicycle, and making sure that everything was secured properly, began pedaling off to start his deliveries.

**xXx**

Kagami stared up at the ceiling, wondering why the heck did he wake up so darn early in the morning (and on a _Saturday_, no less).

According to the digital clock on his nightstand, it was exactly six in the morning. Kagami glanced out his window, expecting to see the first rays of sunshine streaming in through. His expectations were crushed, however, because it was pitch black outside. Kagami was about to wonder if they was any chance he'd been somehow teleported to space or something, but decided against it. He was fourteen for heaven's sake! He didn't need such childish thoughts.

Kagami kicked off his blankets and pushed himself upright with his elbows. There was no heater in his room, but he didn't mind. Kagami liked the cold. He swung his legs off his bed and jumped down, his bare feet landing on soft carpeting. He raised his arms above his head and stretched, walking towards the window. He'd never actually woken up this early before. He was curious to see how the world outside looked like on a dark winter morning.

Kagami Taiga was the only son of the leader of the Kagami group. He was, needless to say, stinking rich. Or at least his father was. But despite practically having everything he would ever want, Kagami hated being rich. He hated having to be all controlled and monitored by his father at all times in case he ever got 'out of control' because it would 'ruin the family's image' or some nonsense like that. He hated having to live in a huge mansion scrambling with servants that despised him for some reason. He hated the whispers and stares and finger-pointing he'd receive whenever he went out with his dad.

He hated the fact that he was the sole inheritor of a fortune he didn't want.

Kagami touched the smooth surface of the glass window, feeling the cold creep up his fingers like a dozen tiny little spiders. The windows in his room faced the main road outside, so he could usually see the rest of the town from where he stood. Kagami had to squint a little now to see the areas that weren't illuminated by the faint street lights. A moving figure in his lawn caught his attention, and Kagami practically pressed his face on the window to get a better look.

It was his father's butler. Kagami watched with raised eyebrows as the man moved briskly towards the big metal gates that separated his home from the world, wondering what was he doing going outside so early in the morning. His curiosity was further piqued when he abruptly noticed the silhouette waiting outside his locked gate.

Kagami stood on his tiptoes for a better look. It was a.. boy? The overly large coat and hat made it hard to make sure, exactly, but Kagami was confident it was a kid waiting on the other side of the gates of his father's mansion. The guy looked.. thirteen? Younger? Probably. The size of his figure said as much. Kagami continued observing, his eyes following the butler who was now unlocking the gate.

He was further surprised when the boy outside reached inside one of the bulky canvas bags tied to the back of his bicycle and pulled out a rolled issue of papers. As he handed a set to the butler, Kagami realized with a start that the frail, thinly boy outside his gates was the very same person who delivers the newspapers to his house every morning. He blinked, not quite believing his eyes. The guy outside looked like he could barely cycle down the road without fainting, much less dragging so many bags of newspapers with him.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway outside Kagami's room, startling the redhead out of his reverie. Kagami's ears picked up the faint sounds of voices, and without even a second of hesitation, he turned away from the window, and practically dived back onto his bed. He struggled with the sheets for a moment before making it look like he'd been sleeping peacefully all along. He closed his eyes just in time when the door cracked open, no doubt one of his father's servants checking on him. It wasn't that Kagami was afraid of them discovering that he was awake. He just wanted to avoid the questions that would probably annoy the living heck out of him.

Kagami did not resume breathing until the door closed again and the footsteps began fading away. He let out a slow, long breath of unsuppressed relief as soon as he was engulfed in the original dimness of his room once again. He tried to relax, figuring he should try going back to sleep since he was already on his bed. He turned to his side, kicking off his blanket from his legs. His heart still pounded from the adrenaline rush, and after around five minutes of staring at the wall, Kagami gave up trying. It seems that he was not going to back to Dreamland.

So he got up once more, huffing in annoyance. He wasn't impressed by the fact that he was feeling hyperactive early in the morning without the need of coffee intake. Kagami crossed his legs and stared out his window as he tried to come up with something he could do to pass the time. It was too early and he had nothing planned in his schedule. Going downstairs would only create a big fuss, and Kagami wasn't sure if he could keep in temper in check long enough for the servants to leave him alone. Staying in his room with nothing to do in particular wasn't an option either, since there was practically nothing in there other than his bed and study table. There weren't even any books or magazines for him to read, much less a television or game console for him to entertain himself with.

An idea abruptly popped up in his mind, and Kagami had no second thoughts when he decided to go along with it. He once again got off his bed, striding over to his closet to retrieve a set of fresh clothes. He didn't bother trying to sneak out to the bathroom. He could bathe later when he gets back.

In practiced swiftness, Kagami changed out of his pajamas and moved to stuff the laundry under his blanket in an attempt to hide it or something. Thinking back, he had no idea why he did that. He then crept his way towards the door, and pressed his ear against the polished mahogany. He counted until fifty before deeming the situation safe enough for him to go. He wrapped his hand around the brass doorknob, and slowly, he twisted and pulled.

The creaking of the hinges made Kagami cringe. He braced himself for the sounds of servants rushing his way, but they never came. Kagami exhaled once before bracing himself, and moving into the open.

The hallways were empty. If Kagami didn't know better, he would've thought the mansion was abandoned. But he'd grown up in the place, and he was pretty sure the servants were busy cleaning up the first floor in this point in time. Not that his home ever needed much cleaning. Kagami was forbidden from bringing any friends over, and the only guests they'd ever had were those stiff, wrinkly, stressed-out adults who wanted to talk business with his father. They weren't exactly the kind to litter much.

Kagami carefully closed his door before turning around, glancing in all directions as he tried to come up with a route that would grant him a journey out of the mansion without being seen. After a brief consideration, he decided to go left, taking the risk of using the main stairs to go down. If he was lucky, most of the servants would be in the kitchen area; the exact opposite direction of where he would end up in. If he was not, he would need a really good excuse to explain why he had the urge to wander around in the streets alone in the wee hours of the morning.

Kagami's feet had just touched the carpeting of the first floor when he heard the soft chattering of a couple of maids. He quickly flattened himself against a wall to escape from their field of vision, for once grateful for the sound-absorbing property of the material covering the floor. He held his breath when the slender figures of the maids walked right past him, hoping with all his might that they wouldn't notice the extra presence.

To his relief, they did not notice him. They were too busy gossiping and Kagami had half a mind to give them a pay rise or something. He waited until the pair had disappeared round a corner before going into the open again, his long legs allowing him to take large strides at a time. He reached the foyer without bumping into anyone, and he thanked the nonexistent gods for the lack of activity in his home during mornings. He still hadn't prepared a good excuse in case he needed it.

He crossed the foyer, wary of the faintest of sounds that would hint the arrival of another person. His hand had just touched the freezing handle of the exit when a voice called out.

"Young master?"

Shit. He was so _close_! Kagami forced himself not to look back as he pushed the doors open and slipped out, slamming it shut behind him. Instead of going straight for the gates, he dashed to the side and hid behind a thick growth of carefully trimmed bushes. He crouched down lower when the doors were once again opened from the inside, his father's butler poking his head out to check. It seemed like forever before the man went in again, apparently deciding not to go out into the cold again just yet.

Kagami got up from his hiding place and practically ran towards the gates. He figured he had less than three minutes to disappear before he was discovered missing from his room. He didn't even bother using keys to unlock the giant padlock that secured the chains looped around the metal gratings. He'd had a lot of practice climbing the thing when he was younger. Thieves might be intimidated by the height of the thing, but Kagami got up and over it in less than thirty seconds.

Kagami had no destination in mind to head to, but that was okay. He figured anywhere would do as long as he was away from home and the naggings he would get if he was caught sneaking out. He subconsciously reviewed the way the paperboy he saw earlier went and decided to follow. Kagami pulled the hood of his jacket over his flaming red hair as he jogged down the street, anxious to disappear as soon as possible. He wasn't looking forward to the insincere words of worry he would be receiving later on. If anything, he'd rather not hear any at all.

He finally slowed down after a while, deeming himself being a safe distance away from his home. Kagami was panting slightly, the cold winter air stinging his throat with every air intake. He lifted his head and looked around, trying to figure out where he was, exactly. With the help of streetlamps, Kagami recognized the playground a little further ahead, and was able to determine his location. If he went straight, he would be going towards the train station. To either side of him were residential areas.

Kagami decided not to stay in the open. He turned to his left and walked, crossing the road a little ahead to slip into a quiet lane. He tucked his hands into the front pockets of his jacket as he walked, the cold finally settling in once his adrenaline had faded slightly.

The area was quiet, though Kagami could already hear the faint sounds of households waking up; the sound of kitchen utensils clanking, blaring TVs, insanely loud alarm clocks. Kagami tried not to be suspicious, but with dogs barking whenever he passed particular houses, it wasn't easy. He made an effort to avoid houses with dogs after the first five times. He wasn't too fond of them to begin with.

Commoners have really comfortable-looking houses, Kagami mused inwardly to himself, making a turn at a corner. They might look small and compact with barely any space to walk around in, but Kagami could feel the warmth being radiated from the buildings. Other people's houses might be painfully small compared to his own, but at least theirs were full of life.

For the umpteenth time ever since he learnt how to think independently, Kagami wished he was a commoner. It would certainly suit his rebellious personality better.

Kagami stopped in his tracks. He had no idea where he was - he seemed to have walked for a long, long time - but he didn't care. The sun was finally beginning to rise, and by the faint light, Kagami spotted a park or some sort up ahead. He hesitated at first; unsure if he should walk a little more before taking a break. Was he far enough? He was pretty sure his father's men would never have thought of finding him in a secluded residential area. They weren't creative enough.

He should be okay. Kagami resumed walking, gazing up at the first rays of shine that illuminated the morning sky. The scenery was amazing, and Kagami felt slightly ashamed of himself. He'd lived fourteen years of life and this was the first time he'd witnessed a sunrise. He really should try waking up earlier sometimes.

Up close, the park wasn't very big, but that didn't matter. It was deserted when Kagami reached there, which was no surprise. Kids should be insane to abandon sleep just to frolic around in the grass. Kagami made his way towards one of the wooden benches, and sat down, the sore feeling in his feet finally sinking in. He leaned back, tilting his head upwards to let out a weary breath. He watched with halfhearted interest as faint white mist escaped from his mouth and faded once it reached a certain height in the air.

"Um.."

Kagami's attention snapped back to earth, his nerves instantly on high alert mode. Was he found? He glanced around almost frantically, but there was no one there. Did he imagine it?

"I'm over here."

Kagami turned to the direction of the voice and blinked; once, twice. Then suddenly, standing before him as if he'd teleported there, was a boy.

And it wasn't just any boy. Kagami recognized him from his attire. He was the paperboy he saw in the morning.

It was all Kagami could do to refrain from screaming.

"W-W-When did you get here?" he managed to blurt out once he snapped out of his stunned stupor. Seriously - when the heck was he there? How long has he been there? He just appeared out of nowhere, dammit!

The other boy furrowed his brow slightly, as if the question offended him. Other than that tiny twitch in his features, he showed no evident emotion.

"I've been here all along," he said, his voice a monotone. "You were the one who sudden sat on my place."

Kagami stared at him - half in incredulousness, half in curiosity. The stranger had large, blank eyes the color of the sky. His large cap covered most of it, but Kagami could make out several wisps of light blue hair peeking out from under the garment. The boy's complexion was pale, almost as if all the color in his face has been drained out. He didn't seem very healthy; with his skinny figure and all.

Kagami wanted to retort that the benches didn't particularly belong to anyone when he noticed the bicycle leaning against the very same bench he was sitting on from the corner of his eye. Apparently, the guy did take the place first.. _technically_. With a soft groan, Kagami started getting up.

"You can sit with me if you want," the boy said before he could straighten up completely. Kagami glared at him past lowered lashes, doing his best to keep his temper in check. Who does the guy think he is ordering him around like that? Would he decide what he wanted already? With a unconcealed sigh, he sat back down, scooting over to the side to give the stranger some place. He tried not to look as the bluenette took his seat next to him, his feet just barely touching the ground when he leaned back.

A very awkward silence promptly started to form between them. Kagami kept his eyes fixed at the houses in the distance, resisting the urge to fidget. He really wasn't good at dealing with moments like these. Should he start a conversation? If he was to do that, what should he say? Or should he just save himself the trouble and walk off?

"So.. you deliver newspapers, huh?" Kagami decided to play it safe.

The bluenette paused from blowing into his hands and looked at the redhead. He sounded surprised, as though he didn't expect to be talked to at all. "Eh?"

"Newspapers," Kagami nodded at the bike behind them. "You're the one who delivers them in this area?"

The boy nodded, hands moving to hug his own elbows. Looking at him made Kagami feel cold, though he was sure the temperature was beginning to rise a little since the sun had finally decided to make an appearance. He couldn't blame the guy. He was all skin and bone! Of course he was cold despite the layers of clothing he seemed to be wearing.

"You feeling cold?" Kagami asked, couldn't help pitying the poor guy. For a second, the bluenette looked like he was about to deny it, but apparently, his willpower crumbled, and his reply was a soft "Yes."

"Maybe we should get you something warm to drink," Kagami suggested, casting his gaze around. Not far off was a cluster of vending machines. One of them looked like it had a dispenser. Kagami blessed the gods for letting the Japanese put the most convenient vending machines at the most unexpected places. "I'll go get us some coffee or something."

Kagami didn't stay long enough to hear the other's answer because he was sure he'd reject his offer. He headed towards the machines, fishing his wallet from his jeans pocket. He was glad he'd developed a habit of bringing spare change in case of emergencies. He approached the machine with the dispenser and studied the options he had. After several seconds of contemplation, he finally decided to have mocha for himself, and hot chocolate for the other boy. He returned to the bench, carrying two paper cups filled with warm drinks in his hands.

"Here," he said, handing the hot chocolate to the boy. The bluenette reluctantly accepted his offer, muttering a quiet thank you as he accepted the cup from the redhead.

"Anyway," Kagami took his seat and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, taking a sip of his drink before resuming. He regarded the other boy through the corner of his eye."I'm Kagami Taiga."

Only after blurting that out did he realize that perhaps revealing his family name wasn't the wisest thing to do since his father's company was rather famous and all. Kagami prayed hard for the bluenette not to suspect anything, all the while trying to keep a straight face.

If the name was familiar to him, the latter didn't let on. He wrapped his hands around the cup and looked straight at the redhead. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," he said, before tilting his head in a slight bow. "Nice to meet you."

"Um.. _yeah_." Kagami felt awkward with all the formalities. He wasn't used to being talked to with such a polite manner from a stranger. Even his friends at school were the rebellious type and spoke like they constantly wanted a fight or something.

"Nee, Kagami-kun," Kuroko spoke up after a while of silence, swallowing the last of his chocolate. "Is there a favor you'd like me to do for you?"

Kagami paused drinking midway and stared at him blankly, his brain failing to process. "Huh?"

"I need to repay you for the drink," Kuroko stated matter-of-factly, his face betraying any signs of expression. "I can't do that with money, so I'll do you a favor instead."

Kagami continued staring at him, confusion slowly morphing to incredulousness. "Did I forget to say that that was a treat?"

"I don't want to owe anyone anything," Kuroko persisted, holding the redhead's gaze. "So hurry up and tell me what you want me to do. I need to get back to work soon."

"But-" Kagami opened his mouth to argue, but stopped once he received a look from the shorter boy. It was then he realized that this Kuroko guy would probably insist on repaying him no matter what he said. Kagami resisted a sigh. He met a difficult person, it seems. Some people just didn't understand the concept of 'treating for free'.

"It's impossible for me to think up of something on the spot, you know," Kagami huffed, scratching the back of his head. He then faintly heard the sounds of tires on gravel in a distance, and he tensed, abruptly remembering that he was probably being hunted down by his father's security staff this very minute. No, he didn't want to go home yet. His body and mind and soul weren't ready for the naggings he would get when he's dragged back.

Kuroko noticed the tension in his features, and tilted his head to the side, eyebrows raised slightly in curiosity. "Is something wrong?"

Kagami blinked, realizing he must've had a very panicked expression on his face to be asked if he was okay. His mind raced for ideas; ideas that would help postpone his death sentence for as long as he could help it. His looked around, his gaze finally settling on the bags of undelivered newspapers tied to the back of Kuroko's bicycle. He did some estimations. He wasn't good in maths at all, but he guess there would be enough there to last him two hours at best.

Making up his mind, he turned back to the now very confused-looking Kuroko. "You said I could ask for a favor, right?"

Kuroko studied his face, as if trying to figure out why he'd suddenly changed his mind about the favor thing just by looking at his facial expressions. "Yes."

"Then," Kagami's scarlet eyes flashed as he said the words, almost pleadingly. "Let me follow you for the rest of your deliveries."

Kuroko could only blink at him. "Eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize that I'm really going slow with the timeflow of the story so this chappie might be a little boring? I don't know. I tried ;u;**

**uhhh I guess I'll be making things pretty mellow for the rest of the story. Perhaps with a sprinkle of drama and angst and all that ouo. **

**uehe.**

**and in case some are wondering, I probably won't make this BL, as much of a shipper I am. There might be some bromance moments, though. We'll see when the time comes ouo**

**also, thank you all so much for the faves/follows/reviews! ;;A;;. I didn't think I could get that many f;aksdjf;aksd**

**KuroBasu isn't mine. Feel free to point out my mistakes. **

**Thanks in advance for reading!**

* * *

Kagami was most humbly declined.

The reason was simple. Kuroko's old bike could barely hold him without letting out some not-so assuring creaks. There was just no way it could carry two people at the same time. Besides, his bicycle was made for a single passenger. Kagami wouldn't fit even if he wanted to.

Also, Kuroko wasn't keen on being slowed down in his job. His boss might not yell at him, but the customers certainly would. He'd been ticked off by so many impatient customers over the years that he'd lost count. Kagami reasoned that he'd just tail him from behind, but Kuroko stood his ground. He knew he wouldn't be able be concentrate on his work with a boy he'd just met practically stalking him wherever he went.

"And what if Kagami-kun loses sight of me halfway through? Would you know the way back? Or would you be utterly lost?" Kuroko asked after spending precious minutes to reason with the redhead, intent on not letting him follow. It wasn't just for his own sake, but for Kagami's sake too. He wanted to save as much trouble as he could. He needed to get everything done and return home so that he could help take care of the younger children. He didn't want to waste time doing meaningless things. If Kagami was to be stranded on the other side of town, 1) it would bother his family 2) it will bother Kuroko because _he_ will probably be the one responsible to look for him.

"Well, it depends on where you'll be going," Kagami shrugged, trying to sound casual when inside he was already getting ready to sprint away at the first sight of a car. When Kuroko told him where his last stop would be (a self-owned shop almost half a town away), Kagami's hopes to go back by himself vanished on the spot. He wasn't even sure where he was _now_, much less where he'll be that far off. Last he checked, he didn't even have enough on him for a taxi ride either. If he went, he'll probably be lost like a very, very pathetic puppy.

Yeah. His dad would be _so_ proud.

Kagami had yet to make up his mind when he abruptly realized that Kuroko was missing from beside him. He glanced around almost frantically before finally noticed the latter mounting his bike. In a sudden rush of unexplainable panic, he let out a yelp. How the heck did he even _do_ that? Kuroko paused for a second, balancing himself on one leg before glancing over his shoulder, shooting the redhead a weird look. Kagami felt himself blush in self-consciousness. That yelp was a bad move.

There was a short moment of silence in which Kagami was busy thinking of an excuse to explain his not-so manliness while Kuroko continued staring at him with a single eyebrow raised. Kagami was about to start fidgeting when the latter's expression softened suddenly, as if he'd came to some sort of understanding.

"Just walk straight down that road until you reach the third junction," Kuroko started, raising a finger towards the path where Kagami had came from. His gesture successfully earned himself several blank blinks from the taller boy. It took exactly ten seconds for Kagami to realize that he was actually giving him directions.

Which meant he _knew_ who he was.

"How did you-" Kagami trailed off when he saw the tiny, almost mysterious smile on the other boy's face. Kuroko continued talking as though he'd never spoken up at all.

"Then turn right and walk a little further down. You should be able to see the side gate of your home at some point."

"But how-" Kagami started, but stopped himself. He decided not to question how Kuroko recognized him. He'd probably seen him in papers or in the streets or during his deliveries or what not. Heck, his name probably gave everything away like he'd initially thought it would. No big deal.

"You need to find your way back home, right?" Kuroko said, the small smile still plastered on his features. Kagami couldn't help but notice how much warmer he looked without that totally emotionless face of his.

"Uh, yeah," Kagami managed to blurt out after realizing that he'd probably been staring. Hard. "Thanks."

"Anyway, I'll be going now." Kuroko turned back and adjusted himself for a more comfortable position on his bike. "It was nice meeting you, Kagami-kun."

Without even waiting for Kagami's reply, he pedaled off, leaving the said boy too stunned to process most of the events that'd just happened. Wait. Kagami did a mental rewind. Was he just _dumped_? He knew Kuroko had never agreed to let him follow in the first place, but still. It was practically "_oh hi I'm Kuroko and I know who you are and where you live no you can't follow me I'm on a job here's how you get back home goodbye_". Come on. You have to admit that's a little mean, as whiny as that made Kagami sound.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips. He couldn't blame Kuroko for reacting like that though. His request _did_ sound rather stalker-ish. Face the fact; no one would be that trusting to let a person he'd just met follow him around - and while he was on a job, no less. Kagami had to admit that he was being inconsiderate.

Might as well go home, Kagami decided and got on his feet, taking a deep breath of fresh cold winter air. His urge to go further away had crumbled to nothing anyway. He crumpled the empty paper cup in his hands and took aim before throwing it squarely into the metal trash can nearby. He figured that if he was lucky, he'd somehow manage to slip back into his home without being noticed. He hoped the family staff wouldn't have thought of watching out for him to return.

With that in mind, Kagami began walking again, following the directions that Kuroko had given him earlier. He was glad that his back was facing the rising sun now. It would save him the trouble of covering his eyes as he walked. One thing about winters: when its dark, its dark. When its bright, it's the 'Ow my eyes I can't see anything other than yellow' kind of bright. It had probably been only fifteen minutes or so since Kagami saw the sunrise, but there was already enough light for the street lamps to be turned off.

Most parts of the neighborhood were definitely awake now. Kagami was occasionally greeted by the household members (usually ladies, regardless of age) who were watering the plants in their compact gardens whenever he walked passed them. He'd nodded politely back at them, out of courtesy. He might be rebellious, but at least he still had manners. He'd gotten himself more than one "what a nice young man" comment in the process. He's just popular with the ladies like that.

Though most of them were _way_ out of his age preference, but that's besides the point.

Kagami casted his gaze around when he reached the junction. There were still no signs of his father's men looking for him. Were they even trying? Kagami thought not. He wasn't sure if he should be glad or offended. Or both. He decided not to dwell on in. Kagami let the breeze caress his cheeks as he recalled what Kuroko had told him. Which way was he supposed to go again? He wasn't really paying attention when the guy told him. Was he supposed to go right? Or left? Kagami scratched the back of his head. It's left, right? He was pretty sure it was left.

But a nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him it wasn't. Maybe it was right after all? Kagami exhaled in frustration. He might be wanting to escape the chides he was bound to get when he gets home, but he wasn't looking forward to ending up wandering aimlessly around the world either. Kagami wanted to punch himself in the face for being a nincompoop. Why didn't he listen properly earlier?

Kagami looked to his left, then his right. He did remember Kuroko telling him that he would eventually see the side gate of his home if he walked straight after turning at the junction. Maybe he should try both? It sounded like the safest try. All he had to do was walk down one road to see if he was going the right way and turn back if he was not. It seemed like a pretty fair risk to take. Some extra exercise wouldn't kill him. Probably.

Kagami decided to let his instincts take over. He didn't think; only let his legs take him wherever they wanted.

And he went right.

**xXx**

By the time Kuroko made his final delivery, it was almost eight.

The day was completely bright by then, and it was also starting to warm up. Kuroko removed his cap from his head as he took a break at a old unused bus stop, exposing his hair to the gentle heat of the morning sun. It felt nice. The top of his head was already starting to feel damp from the stuffiness of his cap. He raked his fingers through the flattened locks of blue, feeling the breeze drying the sweat that had somehow accumulated there despite the cold. He wasn't sure how it worked, but doing that seemed to lessen his exhaustion by a fraction. Other than the yawn that escaped his lips right after, Kuroko felt energized again.

Kuroko spent several more minutes watching the occasional cars that passed by the road before him, enjoying the serenity of it all. The town he stayed in wasn't exactly the busiest one around, but it could still get pretty rowdy on weekdays. On weekends and holidays, on the other hand, the people barely ever got out of their houses. There weren't much to do outside, and the good shows are usually on air in TV during off days.

Kuroko took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly through his mouth. The down side about his weekends was that it was usually more tiring than his schooling days. Not the physical sort of tiring; more to the mental sort. Without school occupying half his day, Kuroko would have to help out in the orphanage along with the other older children. He'd be running around cleaning up the mess that the younger ones would sometimes make, hanging the laundry, cleaning the house, all that. He'd never complained once, and he really _liked_ children; but sometimes - just _sometimes_, Kuroko wanted a breather. He needed some space and time to spend alone. He'd always been the type to prefer sitting down in a corner and read in peace rather than joining others in games and conversations. It wasn't that the younger children were loud, whiny brats. They just had this strange affection towards the pale boy, as well as a tendency to stick to him wherever he went. Unfortunately, toilet breaks were included.

Even now as he listened to the distant cheerful chirping of birds, Kuroko couldn't help slightly dreading the moment when he had to return and entertain the others. Peace was something he seldom experienced, and he was reluctant to let it go. But Kuroko had always put duty ahead of his own selfish needs. As long as others are contented, he figured he'll be okay. He could always get peace and rest when he went to sleep every night.

He had a role to play as a 'big brother' when he gets back.

Cycling without three hundred newspapers tied to the back of his bike was much less draining. It felt a lot lighter, and it required a lot less energy to move. Kuroko sped along the mostly deserted streets, careful to keep to the bicycle lane in case there were any incoming cars. He'd kept his cap off and tucked safely in his coat pocket so there wasn't a need for him to worry about losing the garment as he relished the feeling of fresh dry winter air whipping his hair back and prickling the exposed skin of his face and hands. There was only one thing Kuroko truly enjoyed about his job; and that was the journeys back after his final deliveries. The combination of the feeling of accomplishment and the thrill of racing himself in empty streets after being released from the burden of dozens of newspapers was perhaps one of the best feelings ever.

Kuroko had to slow down, however, when he arrived at the busier area of that particular side of town where the newspaper company was located. As he waited for the traffic lights to change at one point, he took the chance to cast his gaze skywards. It had not snowed in the area for the last three years, and Kuroko had no complains about that. It was cold enough as it was already. Kuroko squinted at little at the bright blue that flooded his vision; a blue, he was often told, that mirrored the color of his eyes. At that moment, he knew that had to be a lie. Nothing in a person's appearance would be able to compare to something that beautiful at all.

The sky was cloudless, which meant there'll be lots of sunlight. Which also meant it'll be a little warmer later on. That was good. If things went well, the children might just be allowed to run around outside a little and play.

Kuroko made sure to return the hot water bottle to his boss when he got back to the office to sign out. It might've been just a mere act of kindness or pity from the man, but to Kuroko, it made a huge difference. He wasn't sure if he'd have the willpower to keep going on in the freezing environment without that little extra heat. He said his thanks again to his boss when he gave the item back, and the big man only replied him with a sunny grin.

"Good work today!" he'd told him, handing him the brown envelope containing his salary before hurrying off to greet the customers that'd personally went there themselves to get their papers. Kuroko pocketed his pay in a special compartment in his coat, heading towards the thick logbook at the corner. He proceeded to leaf through the pages, looking for his own record in the morning. He found it after several tries, going ahead to sign his name in neat, tiny penmanship. He then set down the pen and closed the book, and made his way outside again.

The way back home was actually more exhausting than the way out; with all the slopes he had to go up on and all that. The muscles in Kuroko's calves burnt with his effort to drag himself uphill, but the feeling was more familiar than painful. The dry air stung his throat whenever he took in deep inhales of air. Kuroko made a mental note to drink lots of water when he gets back. He didn't want to be getting sick because of a sore throat anytime soon.

With the sun fully up, Kuroko could see the orphanage from all the way down the street. It wasn't very big, but compared to the houses of an average Japanese, it wasn't very small either; considering the fact that it could fit over thirty people. Its walls were painted a cheery yellow, but had long faded over the years. The older orphans had yet to decide on a date to do the repainting. There was a good-sized lawn stretching out all the way toward the metal gate; a marble tea table set at one side, small shed at another.

Kuroko came to a stop right outside the gate and proceeded to get off his bicycle. He reached out toward the metal grating and pushed, making enough space for him and his bicycle to pass through. As he returned his bike to where he'd retrieved it in the morning, he noticed that the number of bicycles there had decreased. It seems that some of them are still out.

Arriving home after even a short while of absence was never a quiet affair for Kuroko if the younger children were awake and around. As soon as he stepped into the entryway, he was immediately greeted by dozens of high-pitched voices screaming his name. Kuroko could never actually figure out why, but kids really liked him. Some said it was because he had this kind, gentle aura around him, but he was never sure.

"Tetsu nii-chan! Welcome back!"

Kuroko closed the door behind him before turning to face the eager children, unwinding the scarf from his neck as he did so.

"I'm back," he said softly, letting a tiny smile grace his lips. He heard several swoons in the distance, and he decided it was better for him not to find out who that was. He hung his coat and scarf before bending down to remove his shoes. The kids parted to make way for him when he stepped in, all staring up at him with those big, big eyes.

"Welcome back, Tetsuya!"

Kuroko's gaze snapped back up at the familiar voice. A boy with short, messy dark gray hair and bright eyes of the same color was popping his head out from the kitchen area, a grin spread across his face. He waved elaborately as if he was afraid he wouldn't be noticed despite being only a short distance away from where the other stood.

Kuroko noticed him, of course. How could he not? Ogiwara Shigehiro was practically the closest friend/brother he'd ever had in his life. They used to be an inseparable pair when they were younger. Wherever Kuroko was, Ogiwara was there too. There had even been rumors going around once that they were both abandoned on the same day or something - Matron had never confirmed it, so no one actually knew.

"Shigehiro-kun," Kuroko greeted, nodding towards the mentioned boy's direction in case his voice was drowned out by the noisy children all around him. Ogiwara's grin got a fraction wider before his whole body emerged from the kitchen. He wore a t-shirt with track bottoms, slippers on his feet, and a flowery apron around his waist. Knowing him, he was probably helping out with the cooking in his pajamas. Almost nothing could make the guy change out of his sleeping clothes before a bath during holidays.

Ogiwara carefully stepped around a mound of toys left on the floor as he made his way over, yelling at whoever who'd left it there to clean the thing up before it hurt someone. _Again_. There were groans of unwillingness all around, but he ignored them.

"So," he started, stopping right in front of Kuroko with the smile still plastered on his face. Being more or less a head taller, he had to tilt his head slightly downwards when he talked to him. "Do you need anything? A hot drink? A hot bath? A rest?"

Ogiwara was like a doting wife and he knew it. Even so, he couldn't help it. He was the only one among the orphans aged thirteen and above who didn't have a job. He couldn't find a decent one even after years of searching. He figured the least he could do to lessen his lack of usefulness was by being the one who fusses over those who'd just returned from work.

Kuroko was always the one who got special attention though.

"I'm -" Kuroko was just about to tell him that he was okay when Ogiwara grabbed his hands.

"Whoa." Ogiwara's eyes widened dramatically. He was exceptionally good at overreacting. "Is it really that cold outside?"

Kuroko shrugged. Ogiwara shook his head, as if he couldn't believe how stupid people like Kuroko were going out into the open in freezing temperatures. Without another word, he dragged the shorter boy deeper into the living room, to where the single kotatsu they had was placed. He shooed off several of the kids who were already there to make some space before coaxing the latter to tuck his legs under the warm blanket. Some might think of Ogiwara's actions as a form of bully, but in that particular house, the occurrence had long became normal. The younger children were more than happy to oblige, anyway. Kuroko was really treasured by everyone around him.

"Now you sit there while I go get you something warm to drink," Ogiwara told him before looking over his shoulder. "Oi, Kouki!" he called out to one of the older young ones (older young ones? _Whatever_) who was peacefully watching TV nearby. The mentioned boy had longish light brown hair, and constantly looked fidgety. He practically jumped when his name was called.

"Y-Yes?" His voice came in something dangerously resembling a squeak. He looked at Ogiwara like he was afraid the latter would eat him or something.

Ogiwara only let out a good natured laugh at his reaction, though that somehow contradicted with what he was about to do. "Would you do me a favor?"

"Umm.. sure?" The younger boy was wary of Ogiwara's occasional impossible favors.

"Would you be as kind to draw a bath for our precious Tetsuya here while I go get him something hot to drink?" Ogiwara asked, his tone hinting an order rather than a normal question. Kouki didn't even stay to argue. He just stood up, and made his way upstairs to get the bath ready. Satisfied, Ogiwara turned on his heels and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Kuroko would've stopped Kouki if the urge to soak himself in warm water wasn't so great. He slipped his hands under the thick sheets of the kotatsu and wriggled his fingers, feeling the blood flow slowly returning to them. His hands felt like they were being defrosted, and it felt good. Kuroko couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of contentment as he felt the gentle warmth spread up his arms and towards the rest of his body.

"Here you go." A blue plastic mug was placed on the table before him. Kuroko retracted his arms from under the blanket and wrapped his hands around the mug.

"Thank you, Shigehiro-kun," he told the taller boy before bringing the item towards his lips to take a sip.

"Just tell me if you need anything else." Ogiwara huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "I think the bath should be ready soon," he mused aloud in a mutter.

Silence followed soon after. Raising an eyebrow, Ogiwara bent over slightly, wondering what was wrong. Kuroko wasn't the type to directly ignore someone like that. Ogiwara's confusion only increased further when he realized that the former was staring at the drink before him with a strange look on his stoic face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling slightly worried that maybe he'd messed up when he made the drink. Maybe it tasted funny or something? Or maybe it was too hot?

But Kuroko only shook his head, wrapping his fingers a little tighter around the smooth surface of the plastic.

"It's.. nothing," he said, staring at the dark drink in his hands like it was the weirdest thing in the world. "I just remembered that I'd drank hot chocolate too earlier this morning."

**xXx**

It turns out that Kuroko's 'a little further' was a _lot_ further than it sounded.

If the journey to the afterlife was this far, Kagami would've preferred staying on earth as a malevolent ghost instead when he dies. The road was a straight stretch - as Kuroko had said - and it lasted forever. Kagami kicked a pebble with the tip of his sneaker as he trudged on, wondering if he'd really gotten the directions wrong and was actually wasting his time looking for something that wasn't there. It was hard to tell. His guts were normally never wrong. His instincts told him he was going the right way (literally), despite the doubts in his mind.

He was the only one using the road. Kagami stopped in his tracks every once in a while to look around just to make sure he didn't walk right past his own home or something, and he did not see another person there once. The place was deserted, but not in an eerie way. A stray cat observed silently from its perch on top of a wall as Kagami walked by it, its feline eyes shining in curiosity. Kagami stared back, his face set in a near-permanent scowl. He wasn't sure if his expression was really _that_ fierce at that moment, but the cat hissed at him once and disappeared to the other side of the wall.

A tired sigh escaped Kagami's lips, and he continued walking. For how long had he been going down this road? His legs were beginning to hurt, and his breathing was turning ragged. He figured he must really be out of shape to tire out so easily. Kagami halfheartedly considered waking up a little earlier on other mornings to go for walks to make himself fit again. Or at least as fit as he ever was.

Kagami finally arrived at the end of the road after god knows how long of walking. He once again looked around, looking for signs of his home. Maybe he _did_ go the wrong way after all? No, wait. That wall there on the opposite side of the road stretching out to his left - it seemed familiar. Kagami thought for a moment. It had the same color scheme of those surrounding his home. Even the metal spikes lining the top had the same theme and design.

Despite his earlier insistent refusal to return, Kagami felt the grin of relief spreading across his face. He did it. He managed to find his way home.

And he was _so_ going to hit Kuroko upside the head for not giving him the proper information when he sees him again. _If_ he sees him again. Ever.

Now there was the second problem: sneaking his way back inside. Kagami hung back as he tried to visualize the set up of his father's mansion. He'd been there long enough to easily picture everything there is in his mind. Through the gate into the back lawn. Past the gardens. Then two options: up the tricky footholds on the pipe fastened on the wall or risk going in through the kitchen door. The pipe would be faster, but more dangerous. Kagami wasn't sure if he could handle hauling himself up the thing even when the window leading into his room was right next to it.

He was going to get nagged at either way, so Kagami figured it didn't matter. He decided to use the kitchen door.

Compared to the main gate, the in the back garden was much easier to climb over. Kagami winced involuntarily when he landed on the grass, the pull of his momentum and weight burdening his already aching legs more. He spared a moment to let the pain fade before carefully straightening up to survey his surroundings. There was no one around. So far so good. He headed past the thick growth of well cared-for plants toward the building that loomed ahead.

The door leading into the kitchen was plainly colored with suspicious dark spots splashed here and there. Kagami prayed with all his might for it to be unlocked as he reached for the handle. If it was locked, he would rather climb the pipe than go in through the main entrance. He was sure his father's men were probably stupidly standing there waiting for him to come home or something.

Very slowly, Kagami pulled the handle and pushed, his heart pounding frantically in his chest. He almost let out a cheer of victory when the door parted from its frame.

His moment of triumph, however, ended when a gruff voice sounded from the inside.

"Who goes there?"

Kagami blanched. _Uh-oh._

* * *

**Regarding the first name basis: I guess I made them call each other by their given names because let's just consider this: they're orphans. Calling each other by family names in an orphanage is just.. illogical? Or to the very least, unsuitable. So if you have a problem with that, then I guess I'll be losing some readers lol /shot**


	3. Chapter 3

**AHHHH I'M SO SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUSLY LATE UPDATE A:LDSFKJL:ASD**

**I was having this monstrous block for like two weeks so yeahh ;u;. Plus I had exams and all those crap which didn't exactly make anything better. **

**ugh. **

**Again, I'm really sorry for the lateness of this ;;u;;. This is the best I can do so far and I sincerely hope its not _too_ bad ;u;**

**on the side note, thanks so much for the responses I received! :'D. Bless your kindred souls fa;skd**

**KuroBasu isn't mine. Feel free to point out my mistakes. **

**Thanks in advance for reading! **

* * *

Kuroko burst into the house, nearly slamming the door behind him.

His job had dragged on longer than usual thanks to a mess-up they had in the office, and he was behind schedule. Kuroko ignored the strange, worried stares he received from the occupants in the living room as he briskly made his way upstairs. He had exactly twenty minutes for him to clean up and change into his uniform and cycle to school. Things weren't looking too bright for him. His journey to school alone took usually took that long.

Kuroko hoped he wouldn't develop bad body odor _now_ of all times as he pulled off his sweater and donned a white t-shirt. He was never the type to smell bad after sweating (it was pretty warm for a winter day), but fate was a cruel, _cruel_ thing. Kuroko prayed that his blazer could cover most of the stench if it ever came to that. He used one hand to deftly work on the buttons of his shirt, the other to grab his outermost garment that was hanging on the back of the chair nearby.

"I'm going out," Kuroko announced after successfully daring himself to go down the stairs two at a time. He stepped into the entryway and started hastily pulling on his sneakers, silently thankful that he'd bought them a size larger. It certainly made hurrying easier. Kuroko had just the time to hear the children in the living room wish him a hasty 'Have safe journey' before disappearing outside again.

It was difficult to maneuver his bike in high speeds when there were so many cars around. Kuroko liked to cycle fast, but he wasn't reckless. He could feel his frustration rising to an unhealthy level with every stop he had to make. He was going to be late, and he didn't like it at all.

Kuroko never fancied missing school, but at that moment, he wasn't sure if he had a choice. He couldn't afford to reveal the fact that he was having a part-time job while he was still underaged when the need to explain his reason to be late arises - though, now that he thought of it, it's not that his teacher would notice him slipping into the classroom anyway. His fingers tapped the handles of his bicycle impatiently as he waited for a safe timing to make his move at a forked road, mentally making estimations on his chances of reaching school in time. He had ten minutes left, and quite a long way to go. And the number of cars were just increasing. The odds were _not_ in his favor.

Kuroko's mind worked to come up with shortcuts. There _had_ to be something good coming from his morning job as a paperboy. He let his gaze wander off the next time he stopped, trying to think up of any alternate paths he could use to get to his destination faster. Maybe he could use the lane over there and go through the park? Or maybe he could go straight instead of turning at the junction he was currently in?

But no matter how he calculated, how he pondered over the thought, Kuroko just couldn't come up with something that could ensure a fast and safe journey. The route he was taking now was already the shortest and fastest. His alternatives might be less cramped up with cars and stops, but he'd have to make big detours if it came to that. Kuroko decided that detours weren't exactly what he needed right now. He took a quick glance at his watch as he pedaled on for all he's worth. He was not the type to curse, but this time, he couldn't help biting back one. He wasn't going to make it.

And he didn't. By the time he arrived at school, the gates had already been closed, and the bell signifying the first lessons had already went off. Kuroko didn't bother concealing a tired sigh as he slowly came to a stop a distance away from the entrance. His breathing was labored and uneven, his heartbeat out of rhythm. He didn't make it.

Really, there shouldn't be a need for him to get so darned worked up over missing just a day of school, but Kuroko's conscience had other ideas. Matron was willing to spend some of her precious savings just to let the orphans above the age of seven go to school like any other children, and Kuroko wasn't an exception. Seirin Middle School did not demand an irrational amount of fees, and Kuroko _might_ have somehow managed to get himself a half scholarship, but he didn't want all that money to go to waste. Though there had been times when he'd accidentally fall asleep in class (_shh_!), that wasn't the point. He wanted to make the most out of what he was granted with. He didn't want to waste Matron's money unnecessarily.

But he was late and unless he found his inner power to turn back time right then, there was nothing he could do. Kuroko took a minute to let his breathing return to normal before beginning to think of what he should do next. Not that he had much of a choice. He figured he'll just go back and explain his reappearance to Matron. He could only hope that his face wouldn't be too contorted with guilt when the time comes.

He reached up to pull down the zipper of his blazer slightly, another sigh escaping his lips. The cold air felt good against his exposed neck. The day was already unusually warm, and Kuroko's adrenaline at its peak thanks to his anxiety to reach school in time only made him sweat more under his layers of clothing. Kuroko made a split second decision to unzip his blazer all the way before starting to ride off again, letting it flap behind him like some kind of cape whenever he accelerated. He figured the least he could do was dry off a little before he got home.

The main street was still packed with vehicles when Kuroko made his way back there, and the boy made another abrupt decision to let the traffic tone down a little before he continued. He was sick and tired of having his momentum being interrupted by other traffic users. Kuroko liked a smooth journey whenever he was on his bike, and that was _that_. He made a turn and veered into the path which led to a children's playground nearby.

Kuroko got off his bicycle once he arrived at his destination. There wasn't enough space for him to continue riding it around, and he wasn't willing to risk banging onto something. He wheeled his bike with him as he approached the empty swings, leaning it against one side of the metal frame before settling down on a rubber seat. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands. The sounds of busy traffic in the distance was giving him the start of a migraine. He took in a slow, deep breath. Then another. And another. Until the insistent jab in his temples started to fade.

"_Ah_." Kuroko straightened, twisting to fish his cellphone from his pocket. He flipped it open, his fingers moving to click on the buttons with practiced accuracy. He figured he should tell Ogiwara about his absence before the latter starts to freak out when he doesn't spot him in his class during recess later. He typed out a short message and clicked the send button, shutting his phone once the loading arrows stopped moving. He then slipped the device back into its original place, exhaling softly through his mouth in the process. He wrapped his fingers around the pair of hanging chains securing the swing seat, and leaned back, averting his gaze skywards.

The sudden burst of sunlight flooding his vision temporarily blinded him, and Kuroko had to shut his eyes. He tilted his head back to earth, blinking the green spots out of his sight. The clock in his phone told him it was around eight thirty in the morning the last time he checked. If his calculations were correct, rush hour was almost over, and the roads will soon be mostly free of vehicles again.

Kuroko decided to give himself around ten more minutes before he resumed his way home. He bent forward, releasing his grip on the chains to massage his suddenly aching calves. The fact that he didn't register the dull pain until everything had calmed down didn't surprise him. He was too busy being distracted by more important things, and he'd probably strained himself in the process. He had to admit: delivering nearly two hundred newspapers in less than an hour was probably his best record yet. Not that his body appreciated that particular achievement. Kuroko could already feel his other joints throbbing in protest when he straightened up again.

He swung himself back and forth slightly as he looked around, taking in the sight before him. A little further ahead from the swings was a set of the usual playground equipment: slides, monkey-bars, the like. There was a sandbox behind him, a see-saw a little to his left. Kuroko felt nostalgia tugging his heart. The memory was fuzzy for he was still very young at that point in time, but he vaguely remembered the times when he used to frolic around in a playground himself, together with a group of close friends who were no longer by his side. He remembered the times when Ogiwara wasn't the only one who was always with him.

However, the memories only brought back the feelings of wistfulness that he'd carefully kept locked in the depths of his heart over the years. Kuroko took in a deep breath, willing himself to stop thinking. Thoughts about separating from them had never been good for his emotional stability, and he couldn't afford to be depressed. Not now, not then. He'd moved on, along with everybody else. _They_ had their lives, he had his. The past is the past, and his time to keeping going forward has long come.

Kuroko got on his legs, and stretched. It probably hadn't been exactly ten minutes yet, but he figured it was close. He retrieved his bicycle and wheeled it until the ground below him turned from soil to concrete. He then mounted the thing, and with a push of his leg, he pedaled off.

It was time for him to go home.

**xXx**

Ogiwara reached into his bag, his eyebrows raised.

He'd heard his phone vibrating halfway through the first period of lessons. He wondered who it could be; he rarely got messages in general, let alone when everyone knew he was in school. Maybe it was an emergency? He hoped nothing bad happened. He wasn't sure if he could stop himself from freaking out and hyperventilating if he was to receive any bad news. He had never been the type to handle panic attacks well, especially if the particular incident involved someone he knew and cared about.

A large envelope icon flashed on his screen when Ogiwara unlocked his screen. He blinked blankly at the sender's name. Why the heck was _Tetsuya_ messaging him all of the sudden? Wasn't he just practically next door?

Dread suddenly weighed down on his shoulders. Ogiwara had always left for school before Kuroko because of the latter's job. Oh, god. Did something happen back at the orphanage? An accident? A robbery? He prayed hard for everything to be okay. He willed his fingers to click on the buttons to activate the 'view message' command. The loading process seemed to take forever, but part of Ogiwara's mind that wasn't already going crazy with irrational panic was pretty sure it was just him. His phone was never laggy to begin with.

The display on the screen finally changed; from his home-screen wallpaper featuring a basketball to one that resembled a page of a notebook. Ogiwara read the short message once. Twice. And then he let out the biggest sigh of relief he'd ever let out in his entire insignificant adolescent life.

"_Was late. Couldn't make it to school in time."_

Ogiwara figured he was probably laughing in some kind of mad spasmodic way, but he didn't care. He didn't care as long as everything was okay. With another exhale through his mouth, he raked his fingers through his short, messy hair, and set his phone down on his table. Everything was okay. That was good. He felt his rapid heartbeat slowly calming down. Everyone was okay.

"Shige?"

Ogiwara blinked out of his reverie, his attention snapping towards the direction of the voice. His classmate stared back at him from the seat in front, his eyebrows knitted in worry.

"You okay, man? You looked like someone who'd just let a rip and is laughing at the expense of the people having to suffer from it."

Ogiwara was quick to recover. At his friend's comment, he let out a chuckle, and shook his head.

"Nahh, I'm fine. Just false alarm." He shrugged, feeling his habitual smile settling comfortably on his features once more.

The other boy stared at him skeptically for a moment, but otherwise left the subject alone.

"Anyway, since you probably weren't listening to me for the last two minutes or so, I guess I'll just repeat myself." He let out a sigh as if talking to the guy was draining all his effort. It probably was. "You free later?"

"Hmm? As in during break?" Ogiwara asked, moving to tuck his phone back into his bag. Wouldn't want the teachers to confiscate it anytime soon. He peered at his friend past lowered lashes as the latter made his reply.

"Yep. I've got some errands to run for the art club and I need some help." The other boy clapped his hands together and bowed his head; a typical gesture of desperate begging. "_Pleaseee_ say you can help."

"Ehhh," Ogiwara considered, leaning back against his chair once he'd finished untangling himself from his schoolbag. Kuroko was -by some cruel twist of fate, he had to admit- absent that day, which meant he'll be spending recess alone. Ogiwara didn't mind being left to himself, but he supposed he _should_ be a good friend and help his classmate out. As much as he worked to deny the fact, he _did_ have to try socializing more with people who are not one of his brethren from the orphanage. "I guess I could lend a hand."

The look on his friend's face after his agreement did not make him regret his decision.

"Thanks so much!" The other boy's eyes were positively sparkling with gratitude. "I swear, Shige, I'd kiss you if you weren't a guy!"

"Whoa there," Ogiwara held up both his hands in mock self defense. "I know I've got killer charms and all, but lay off the kissing please."

His friend punched him playfully in the arm and turned back, just in time before the teacher entered the classroom. Ogiwara rubbed his sore limb before standing up with the rest of his class, a crooked smile plastered on his face.

It seems that he won't be alone later after all.

**xXx**

Kagami absentmindedly rolled his pencil back and forth across the blank pages of his notebook with the tip of his fingers, his chin rested on his free hand.

He was _so_ bored. Having spent more than half his life overseas in the States, Kagami's knowledge in the Japanese language was nothing but limited, and the lessons they provide at school was not making anything better. He could hardly understand what the teacher was talking about, let alone trying to chuck the kanji characters scribbled on the blackboard into his mind. This was not going anywhere and he knew it.

Kagami heaved a sigh, turning his attention out the window. The teacher's booming voice from up front somehow gradually faded to a distant hum, as if the redhead was listening from another room. He had long given up and was long given up on, and he was free to do anything as long as it didn't involve him disturbing the class or walking straight out. Kagami let his gaze travel towards the landscape of the town in the distance, and he heaved a sigh.

He _really_ wanted to play basketball now.

Many things may bore him to death, but basketball was definitely an exception. Kagami fell for the sport at a very young age, and he still loved it with all his heart. He loved the feeling of adrenaline rushing through his veins, the thrill of challenging others in a battle with an outcome that has yet to be determined. He could never get enough of the excitement he felt when sprinting back and forth the court, or the little flutter in his heart when he soared high up into the air whenever he jumped or made a dunk. Those were the little things he treasured, and he refused to let all those be taken away, especially not by his father.

He couldn't wait for school to end so that he could head straight towards the club room, get changed, race himself to the gym, and train until he dropped. Wait. Scratch that. He _hated_ training. But he was willing to go through that torture for the sake of getting to play. That was just how dedicated he was to the sport. Everything else didn't matter as long as he got to play his basketball.

Kagami turned to get a glimpse of the clock hung above the blackboard at the very front of the room. Thirty minutes more. Another thirty minutes and he could get the hell out of there and return to his sanctuary. Kagami tapped his fingers on the surface of his book impatiently, willing time to pass faster. Will the stupid bell just ring already?

"There will be a mock test next week."

Kagami's attention was abruptly forced to return to the man speaking at the word "test". _Oh, shit_. They were having an exam? Kagami swore inwardly. He could write a _novel_ on the reasons why he absolutely _loathed_ exams. Probably with even a sequel. The main reason he hated written tests of any sort was because his marks affected his freedom to play. If he were to fail anything, not only will his team captain ban him from playing until he retakes the test, but his father would probably lock him up in their study with no one to keep him company other than a freakishly boring tutor for a month or so until he showed signs of improving.

Which, needless to say, meant more life-wasting, less basketballing.

And Kagami wasn't even a genius to begin with. As if things weren't depressing enough as it is already.

"It'll help prepare you for your finals, so do your best. I expect all of you to pass your Japanese, returnee or not."

Kagami returned the teachers glare, feeling unimpressed as ever. Who was he trying to kid? The guy was asking for the impossible. Kagami could already see the big fat zero on the top right corner of his answer sheet. Unless a miracle happened, he was not passing anything involving the usage of Japanese characters. Or even English words, for that matter. He was great at failing academically that way.

Kagami listened halfheartedly as his teacher prattled on hints about the upcoming exam for the rest of the lesson. He might as well try a little, since whether or not he'd get to continue playing depended on it. He grunted softly at the thought. He couldn't believe he was actually planning to put some effort into studying for the test. Oh, the things he did for basketball.

The last bell never sounded so blessed to his ears until then. Kagami spent less than a minute to shove his things back into his schoolbag before heading straight out. Finally! He exhaled his pent-up impatience in a breath. He swore time was doing this to him on purpose. Thirty minutes had never felt _that_ long. He made his way through the hallways and down the stairs, maneuvering his way past packs and packs of students clad in white and blue in quick, long strides. The sea of humans never failed to make him feel claustrophobic even after this long.

The club room for the first string was packed with people when Kagami reached there. He decided that some things are worth waiting for. He was _not_ going to go in there and risk inhaling some unpleasant fumes that would probably stain his sense of smell permanently. Kagami hung back in the hallway, leaning against the wall and turning his head slightly to look through the large window behind him. He crossed his arms, struggling to refrain from breaking into another sigh. _Sighing will make you age faster_, he reminded himself in an attempt to avoid the gesture.

Teikou Middle School was a school for the majestic and elite and if its basketball club wasn't that Kagami had no idea how one would describe it. Teikou's basketball club was famous for their ruthless training regimen and extraordinarily talented members. Being a big club, the members were divided into three strings; the first for the best, the second for the moderate, and the third for those who still needed to try harder. Kagami was initially assigned to the second string, managing to make it into the first at the end of his first year, and he took pride in that achievement. All those years of playing with other basketball junkies back when he was still in the States paid off after all.

Kagami had to admit one thing, though. The school had this motto (_Ever Victorious_, or something stupid like that) that drove him crazy because it did a good job in giving him unneeded pressure. Even though victory was certainly something to enjoy and aiming for the top was something pretty normal in human nature, Kagami found it.. _wrong_. Weren't sports and competitions supposed to be fun? Shouldn't they be taking part in all these for the thrill and memories and experience? To improve your skills and talent? What's the point if the only reason you train your soul out to achieve a victory that doesn't bring happiness?

"Yo, Kagami!"

Kagami blinked out of his reverie, turning to find himself face to face with one of his seniors. The latter raised a hand in greeting, a friendly grin on his face.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you go get changed or something?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious. It was almost time for them to gather and no one in first string who were in their right minds would even think of being late. The normal training regimen was bad enough. The punishment for tardiness was five times of that and could very well be lethal.

"I'm just waiting for the room to clear out a little first," Kagami said, shrugging. "It won't take me long to change anyway."

"Well, you're not the kind to socialize much," his senior agreed thoughtfully before patting him amiably on the shoulder. "Just try not to be late okay?"

"Yeah." Kagami watched as the third-year disappear behind a corner before once more letting his gaze settle on the entrance of the clubroom. The number of people there had decreased considerably, and he decided that it was safe for him to go in. He figured he shouldn't risk waiting any longer. He might love basketball a lot, but the five-times training might just be able change his mind.

Kagami shoved his schoolbag into his locker, his free hand undoing the buttons of his white cardigan. He swiftly removed his uniform and donned his favored black t-shirt and shorts, involuntarily shivering a little when his bare skin came into contact with the chill around him. It wasn't too cold, but it was still winter and there was still a difference in his body's surrounding temperature. Kagami swallowed in an attempt to flatten the goosebumps that had risen on his skin, slamming the door of his locker shut. He then bent down to pick up his sports bag, and headed out to the gym.

Though he wasn't late, he was the last one to arrive. Kagami hurriedly dumped his bag aside as soon as he got in and moved to join the group already gathered there. The club manager was standing up front, holding a clipboard in her hands and taking attendance. She glanced up for a split second to see the tall redhead making his way over, and focused back on her clipboard again, muttering Kagami's name under her breath as she searched for it in the list.

Meanwhile, the team captain stood next to the girl, his arms crossed, his face emotionless except for the near permanent pout on his lips. Nijimura Shuuzo was a third-year and was the current captain of Teikou's basketball team. He was known as one of the most skilled power forwards in the league, and he certainly lived up to that status. He was a person who was dead serious about the game and was the kind who refused to tolerate with anyone who decided to play hooky. Kagami had seen him beating the living shit out of those who skipped practice for no apparent reason, and had from then on quietly developed a healthy fear of his captain's silent temper. You may call him a wimp for all he cared, but _you_ weren't the one who saw the smile on the older guy's face when he returned to the gym with a couple of very beat up guys in toll.

Nijimura swept his gaze round once, and the look in his eyes calculating. He might look poised and composed, but honestly, just looking at the other guys was wearing him out.

"Listen up," he raised his voice to be heard over the buzz of mutters. The whispering stopped, and all eyes turned to him. Nijimura was never really uncomfortable to be the centre of attention of his teammates, but since what he was about to say was regarding _that_ one topic, he couldn't help but let his gaze flicker nervously to the side.

"As you guys probably heard from the teachers," he continued. "There'll be a mock exam next week."

He was replied with a chorus of pained groans. He couldn't blame them. He wasn't much of a fan of exams himself. He waited for the noise to die down before he resumed speaking again.

"And I'm pretty sure you know what will happen to us if too many of our members fail." Another chorus of groans. "I know we have a game in three weeks, but studies come first. It'll be important to all of you, not just the third-years." Nijimura paused for a sigh. He hated dealing with this. "Which, is why we've come to a decision to fully convert our training schedule for the next four days to study sessions to help prepare you for the upcoming test. I don't want anyone in the first string failing. _You_ should know what happens if we don't somehow get satisfying results."

Kagami swallowed down his guilt because frankly, he wasn't even confident in passing one subject, let alone pass everything with _satisfying results_. He knew. He knew full well that they'll be banned from playing in the tournament by the school if they flunked in their academics. He knew the coming game was the last for the seniors. And he wasn't liking it. He wasn't liking the fact that _he_ might just be the one to take that away from them.

He wondered if it was too late for him to develop some kind of death disease that required him to stay in a hospital for the rest of his miserable life.

"We'll separate into groups and focus mainly on the subject which we're the weakest in," Nijimura went on. "We don't have much time, so you'll have to work on the rest by yourself. Those who are weak in Mathematics will be under.."

He began reading the names of the third-years from the list he produced from his pocket, followed by the subject which they will be in charge of. Kagami could feel himself starting to sweat profusely. He was pretty sure he needed help in _everything_, not just Japanese language proficiency.

"..and I'll be in charge of Biology," the raven third-year summed up after approximately five minutes, sloppily folding the piece of paper before slipping it back into the pocket of his shorts. "I expect all of you to be aware of your own weaknesses and strengths. Those who deem their own scores good enough are free to help the tutors out. Now get to your groups!"

At the captain's order, the assembled members scattered, each forming their own study groups with the assigned third-year tutors. Kagami hung back uncertainly, unsure on which group he should join. He watched as every one of his teammates fell in with other's who fell in the same category as themselves, feeling a little left out. Sometimes, he realized, being an idiot sucked.

"Kagami."

Kagami flinched involuntarily, gulping at the tone of Nijimura's voice. He turned towards the senior, expecting the worst. Was he going to be beaten up? Kicked in the ass because of his bad grades? Demoted to the third string? Everyone in the club knew he was hopeless in studying.

Nijimura stared at him for several seconds, his expression unreadable. Kagami had a feeling he was trying to figure out how to break it to him in a slightly gentler way. He fisted his hands, bracing himself for the worst when the older boy turned away and shook his head slowly, softly exhaling a tired breath.

"Go join the Japanese language group for now," the older boy told him at last. "Meet me at the gates when this is over. There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

At least he was kind enough to delay the news and refrain from embarrassing him in front of the entire club. Not that that made Kagami feel any better. He nodded once in understanding, and made his way to the suggested group, trying hard to keep his face neutral while he swallowed down the feeling of dejection.

Two more hours till the study session ends.

**xXx**

"Um, senpai?"

"What?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Just shut up and you'll see."

Kagami kept quiet after that, wary of being hit if he asked any more. He kept his gaze out the window, watching as the scenery before him changed in a steady flow. The bus they were on was entirely silent except for the rattling of wheels and an occasional cough from the old man at the very back.

Kagami had no idea what was going on. Nijimura hadn't said anything he'd initially thought he would say when he met him at the gates after locking the gym up. All he did was ask Kagami if he had enough for a bus before dragging him to the nearest bus station to board one. When Kagami asked the first time, Nijimura had only been inclined to tell him that walking to their destination would take too long, and that he didn't have all day to waste. That was all the redhead understood. They were going somewhere that was far enough to force them to use a bus, but not far enough for a train.

They got down at a stop in a neighborhood Kagami was not familiar with. It was quiet - almost eerily so compared to the noise in the town area. Further down the road was a small park, followed by several rows of shops and offices. As far as he could see, there was no one else around. It was almost as if the whole place was deserted. Kagami half expected zombies to start popping out and chasing them down for their brains, but before he could let his imagination run wild, he noticed that Nijimura had already started walking, and hurried to follow.

After ten minutes of seemingly aimless wandering, they arrived at a residential area. Kagami stared curiously at the oddness of the place. There were many sloped roads, giving the illusion of the houses being stacked higher and higher. Maybe they were. Kagami didn't have the time to ponder over the thought. Following Nijimura's lead, he had to hike two slopes before reaching the correct street.

Houses lined either side of the road. Kagami noticed that the buildings there was slightly bigger than the normal compact ones. He followed Nijimura forward, counting the houses they passed for a reason unknown even to himself. When he glanced back ahead, a house that somehow seemed out of place caught his attention. It was at the very end of the lot, and Kagami got the feeling that that was where they were headed, since the older boy showed no apparent signs of slowing down his pace. It was already dark - the sun sets really early during winter - but he could still make out the fading yellow paint on the walls of the building. Maybe that was why he thought it stuck out. There weren't much people around these days who would paint their homes that color.

Kagami's guess was right when he found himself coming to a stop in front of the gates of the yellow house. He could hear sounds of children laughter mingled with voices in conversations from all the way outside. He watched in mild astonishment as Nijimura pushed the unlocked gate open and strolled right in like he owned the place. Snapping out of his split-second stupor, Kagami moved to catch up. They crossed the lawn and headed straight towards the front entrance, Kagami feeling like they'd just broke into someone's house or something. He might not mind sneaking in and out of his own home, but infiltrating other people's residence was out of question.

Nijimura had no such reluctance even as he reached to ring the doorbell. He pressed the button several times just to make sure the pleasant '_ding dong'_ was heard inside because _damn_ those kids were noisy that evening! He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants as he waited for the door to be answered, glancing behind to make sure Kagami was still with him for the first time in the whole journey. The fact that it didn't occur to him until now that the redhead might lose him halfway through amazed himself.

A minute passed and he could finally hear hasty footsteps and a muffled voice shouting "Coming, coming!" from the inside. The door opened a crack, and a wave of light streamed into the darkness outside. Nijimura looked away to avoid being blinded while his eyes adjusted themselves to the change in illumination.

"Shuu-nii?"

He turned back to the speaker, his expression immediately softening at the sight of the familiar face.

"'Sup Shige."

The younger boy took exactly ten seconds to recover from being stunned by the sudden appearance of the raven before moving to open the door completely. "I guess you should come inside first before I ask all the questions?"

"Thanks," Nijimura sniffed. "I'll punch you if you make me talk out there in the cold."

"I know," Ogiwara said with a laugh, stepping aside to let him through. He then noticed the redhead standing awkwardly behind the older boy. "You brought someone with you?"

"Yep." Nijimura affirmed, stepping into the entryway. "He's a junior of mine from the basketball club. I'm bringing him to meet Tetsuya about something."

_Tetsuya_? Kagami broke out of his daydream as soon as he heard the name. Why did it sound so familiar?

"Okay." Ogiwara nodded toward Kagami in silent greeting when their eyes met. He shut the door once the two had entered, shivering at the abrupt change in temperature. It was beginning to get cold again once the sun had set.

"Hey, guys! Shuu-nii's here!" Ogiwara yelled over to everyone in the living room from where he stood, successfully directing every stare their way. Kagami blinked at the sight before him. The place was packed with kids ranging from ages three to around seventeen; most hanging around on the floor, some perched on couches, some hogging the kotatsu. Kagami almost thought they were a just one very, _very_ huge family, until he registered the fact that they did not exactly resemble one another. There was nothing in their features that gave off the impression of them being related. They were different children from different families, all gathered in one house. And there were no adults around; or at least none he could see. Kagami put the pieces together and let his realization sink in.

He was in an orphanage.

A number of kids perked up at the mention of Nijimura's name, shouting hellos and greetings his way. Several headed over and gathered around him, and to Kagami's surprise, he actually bent down and lifted a young boy up in his arms, a soft smile on his face. A few older ones took turns slapping him on the back, telling him how great was it to see him again after so long and what not. Everything was getting weirder and weirder by the second and Kagami couldn't help but wonder about his senior's relationship with the people there. Who were they to him to cause such a drastic change in his personality?

"_It's been so long!"_

"_We didn't you visit earlier, you bastard?"_

"_We missed you!"_

"Guys, guys!" Ogiwara interjected after a while of standing silently in a corner, clapping his hands loudly to get attention. It took almost a full minute before he was successful. "I'm sorry for ruining the mood and all, but we'll get to all that later. At the mean time, Shuu-nii has some business to attend to so kindly leave him alone. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to sit down and have a nice, long chat once he gets his stuff done."

At that, Nijimura shot him a pointed look which he casually ignored.

"I guess I _could_ spare some time," the older raven muttered almost grudgingly, glancing at his wristwatch.

"There you have it." Ogiwara grinned, spreading his arms. "Now move it, people, and let him and his friend through."

Friend? At the mention of the existence of an extra guest in their home, the attention of twenty or so teenagers and children were abruptly shifted to Kagami - who, was trying hard to blend into the wall at the moment. Upon realizing that everyone staring at him, he looked up, and all he could manage as a greeting was a barely stutter-restrained "Hi."

He was replied with a chorus of hellos.

"Where's Tetsuya, anyway?" Nijimura inquired once the voices have toned down, his eyes darting around the room to find the said boy.

"Tetsu nii-chan's helping Matron in the kitchen," a girl answered, pointing. "Would you like me to call him?"

"Nahh, it's fine," Nijimura waved his hand dismissively, proceeding towards the back of the house. "I want to say hello to Matron, anyway." He peered over his shoulder at the redhead. "Come on, Kagami."

"Uhh, yeah." The crowd gathered at the mouth of the entryway parted to make way. "Excuse me for the intrusion."

Kagami waited outside while Nijimura disappeared into the kitchen to greet the matron of the orphanage and fetch the guy he was looking for. He tried to pretend not to notice the occasional glances of curiosity that was directed his way, staring at his own feet to distract himself. He couldn't exactly explain it, but he was suddenly having a very bad feeling about everything.

"Kagami."

He lifted his head when his name was called, watching as his senior reentered the living room. It took him a while to realize that there was someone tailing behind the older boy. Kagami was still blur at first, but he first recognized the mop light blue hair, then the short and frail stature, and then finally, those huge, blank blue eyes.

He practically jumped back when the memory came back to him. "Wait, aren't you-"

Kuroko only blinked at him once. Twice. "Kagami-kun?"

"_What_, you guys know each other?" Nijimura sounded slightly surprised by the fact that they seemed to have already met.

Kagami shrugged. "Sort of, I guess?"

"Good." Nijimura put a hand on the pale boy's shoulder. "But in case you've forgotten anyway, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. He'll be the one tutoring you for the next four days."


	4. Chapter 4

**whooo an update at last ;faksjdasd**

**I'm sorry guys it's exam season again and there's not much time for me to really sit down and attempt to brainstorm for ideas. You can tell that I'm struggling quite a bit from the way I've been beating around the bush for the previous chapters OTL**

**I guess I've finally started to get the gears going for the plot and all that. though I have to admit that I'm still not very sure myself on what's going to happen later lol**

**I'll try to speed things up a bit after my exams and perhaps shorten the coming chapters a little so that it won't be just words and words and words? I've got to admit: a heap of text is a pain to read OTL**

**thanks so much for all the responses everyone! you guys are the best ;;u;;**

**KuroBasu does not belong to me. Feel free to point out my mistakes. **

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

Things escalated quickly after that; with Kagami spluttering in surprise and Nijimura's deadpanned assurance that he wasn't joking and Kuroko's all-too polite repeated self introductions.

Kagami was in the middle of trying to let the sudden information sink in and make itself feel real when a lady popped her head out from the entrance of the kitchen, friendly smile on her face. Kagami never knew how it felt like to have a person whom he could call his mother, since his parents divorced as soon as he was born. But seeing the lady, he figured that was how all mothers should look like; warm, gentle, loving. Kagami was convinced that she was the matron without having to ask.

"Ah, you must be Shuuzo-kun's friend," the lady said, moving to greet him properly. "The kids call me Matron here, but you can just call me Hisako."

Kagami bowed slightly in response, remembering his manners. He had this strange tendency to be extra polite with aged women. "I'm Kagami Taiga. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Formalities aside," Matron clasped his hands in hers, moving faster than Kagami thought she could. Her gaze shifted back and forth from Kagami to Nijimura, her eyes twinkling. "Would you boys be as kind to join us for dinner?" Noticing the two boys' looks of reluctance, she added quickly in assurance, "Everything will be done in around ten minutes, so don't worry. You'll both still manage to catch the last bus or train home."

Kagami wasn't even sure _how_ he was supposed to go home, but he decided not to mention that at the moment. He figured he could always ask later.

"I don't think-" Nijimura was just starting to decline offer when a chorus of protests sounded in the background. He resisted the urge to click his tongue. Those brats actually had the nerve to eavesdrop! Though, he had to admit, they weren't exactly making their conversation private either. He chewed his lip as he considered his choices. Knowing the guys in the orphanage, things are sure to drag on forever and it'll probably be very late by the time they're willing to let him go. But then again, it _has_ been a while since he met up with everyone, and he _was_ a little curious to know how everyone was doing. He didn't have any homework that day and he'd studied earlier with the rest of the team, so he supposed he'd be okay.

"I guess we can stay," Nijimura muttered, glancing at his redheaded junior. Kagami looked surprisingly calm for someone who was practically stranded in a place he'd never been to. For once, Nijimura felt himself worrying for him. Wouldn't want him to be in the papers the next day for being missing in action.

"Or at least _I_ can," he corrected himself, clearing his throat. "What about you, Kagami?"

"I should be fine..?" Kagami scratched his cheek. Before he could say anything else, his stomach let out a very loud, very undignified growl, and he felt heat rising to his face. Now that he thought of it, he hadn't ate since break in school, and that was _hours_ ago. He doubted he could make it back home without having his stomach eat itself in hunger. He _needed_ food.

"That settles it then." Matron clapped her hands together in satisfaction. "Now why don't you boys settle down somewhere first? I'll ask one of the kids to call everyone when the food's ready."

"I'm leaving you guys to discuss about the tutoring stuff," Nijimura announced once Matron had disappeared back into the kitchen area. When all he received from the two younger boys were blank stares, he added in a mutter, his mouth set into a slightly sadistic twist Kagami had seen somewhere before; "I've got a _conversation_ to share with Shige and the other guys."

He then proceeded to head toward where the mentioned boy was, leaving the pair on their own. Kagami shifted his weight from foot to foot as silence started to form between him and the shorter boy by his side. So what was he supposed to do now? He felt someone tugging the sleeve of his shirt and looked down, only to see a pair of large blue eyes staring up at him.

"Let's find a quiet corner first," Kuroko suggested, his voice a monotone. Kagami shrugged and let himself be led to a less crowded spot in the living room. He could still feel those curious glances trained at him as they both sat down, and he had half a mind to glare back. He decided not to at the last minute, instead turning to face the smaller boy that had seated himself cross-legged on the spot opposite him.

Kuroko was just as thin and frail-looking as Kagami remembered him to be (not that he'd _always_ been thinking about him, mind you). The clothes he was wearing looked ridiculously loose on him, but since the guy himself didn't seem to pay that any heed, Kagami made no comments. He had better things to do than to make pointless remarks about every little thing that did not concern him.

"How would you like our schedule to be like, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko spoke up once they'd made themselves comfortable enough. He had his hands tucked between the folds of his legs, probably because the temperature was really beginning to drop and the heater had yet to be turned on. Kagami was silently glad he'd neglected to remove his cardigan like a normal person would when he entered the house.

"I'll be free as soon as school's over since there's no practice," Kagami said, feeling his shoulders slouch forward at the reminder that he wouldn't be playing much basketball for the next fortnight or so. "And my dad doesn't care what time I return as long as I'm already home by the next morning, so I guess I can stay a little while longer?"

Kuroko nodded, staring at a spot on the floor in thought. "I have chores to do as soon as I come home so we'll have to start a little later - around four or so. And you can stay until dinnertime, if you want."

"I'm not sure that'll be a good idea," Kagami muttered, his gaze flickering towards the kitchen entrance. "I wouldn't want to bother Matron. She looks like she's got enough on her hands as it is already." He looked back at the pale boy before him. "And come to think of it, I don't suppose you only work on weekends?"

Kuroko shook his head, moving to rub his bare arms in an attempt to warm himself up a little. "I go before school every morning."

"Then wouldn't you need some rest or something?" Kagami sounded almost incredulous. There was no way Kuroko could endure all that accumulated exhaustion. Even now as he sat across him, Kagami could see from the other boy's posture that he needed his rest. He knew he wasn't exactly in the place to say anything, but the guy shouldn't be pushing himself like that! There'll be no point if he broke halfway through.

"I'll manage," Kuroko dismissed the question with a slight wave of his hand, sounding like he'd been repeating those two words for many, _many_ times now. Kagami looked at him doubtfully, otherwise left the topic alone. He was about to conclude their discussion when he heard a yelp, followed by a loud, boisterous laugh. He turned towards the source, realizing that the noise had come from the person Kagami had come to identify as Shige. Nijimura had him in a headlock, his knuckle twisting into the younger boy's temples. It looked painful as anything, but the latter wasn't showing any signs of hurt, so Kagami guessed his senior must be holding back.

"So was he from here too? Nijimura-senpai, I mean," Kagami failed to refrain from asking.

"He used to come here all the time to play before he moved," Kuroko said, not taking his eyes away from the scene. There was a strange look on his face; a look Kagami could not figure out. "But he wasn't orphaned like us. His father is one of Matron's close friends from her younger days."

"You're all pretty close to him," Kagami observed.

"He's like family," Kuroko agreed, a certain tinge of fondness in his tone. The corners of his mouth were twitched upwards in a small amused smile as he continued watching the scene of Ogiwara messing around with the older raven-haired boy.

"Ehh." Kagami placed his elbow on the side of his knee and rested his cheek on his palm. "I wonder how it feels like, to have an actual family," he mused, unintentionally saying the words loud enough for his companion to hear. Kuroko turned his attention back to him, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Doesn't Kagami-kun live with yours?" he sounded slightly surprised at the revelation.

"Unlike your typical father, my dad isn't the exactly the type to spend much bonding time with me or do anything of that sort. And I've never even seen my mum before." Kagami's tone sounded bitter to his own ears, and he hoped with all his might that it wasn't too obvious to the other boy. "So yeah."

"It must've been lonely for you," Kuroko sympathized. Kagami shrugged, praying that he was able to portray his indifference well. Because it was the truth. He had been lonely. He used to hate going home when he was younger because it was so much more _colder_ in there compared to the outside world. There had never been anyone to wish him a loving "welcome home" when he got back. There had never been anyone whom he could share his stories, doubts or happiness with. There had never been anyone whom he could sit down and have a nice, hot meal with. There had never been anyone whom he could come to love as part of his family.

He'd outgrown that childish yearning of his for years now, but the feelings still lingered in his heart. If given the choice, Kagami was still willing to give away his fortune just to feel the warmth of having others by his side. He was willing to give up anything just to be accepted and held dear for who he was and not just because he was the son of some important guy.

"Dinner's ready, everyone!"

Kagami felt a tiny smile tugging his lips as he watched a group of younger children cheer and rush enthusiastically into the back of the house at the sound of the announcement, a few older ones yelling after them to be careful not to trip. He wasn't particularly fond of kids, but looking at the lively lot, he couldn't help feeling that familiar sting in his heart; something he'd always felt whenever he used to see other kids hanging out with their parents or siblings in the streets. He was happy for them - he really was. He was glad that they needn't experience the same coldness as he had when he was younger, despite all that'd happened to them. He was glad that although they'd lost their parents, they still had each other's company. They still had someone for them.

Kagami would be lying if he was to say that he wasn't a little jealous. It was stupid, yes, but there were some things that even he couldn't control. Some feelings are just too difficult to forget, no matter how hard he tried.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami blinked out of his reverie, realizing with a slight start that Kuroko was already on his feet. The latter stared down at him with an expression close to worry, his hand outstretched to him.

"We should go too," Kuroko said once he was sure he'd gotten the redhead's attention. "Before all the good seats are taken."

Kagami could only numbly take his hand before heaving himself up, stretching his legs. Now that he thought of it, it _was_ his first time dining with a group of potentially noisy and overly sociable people, and he had to admit: he wasn't very sure what he was supposed to do. Was it the same thing as eating with his classmates in class during recess? What was he supposed to say? Ask about the weather, perhaps? Talk about futile things? And was he supposed to laugh at jokes that weren't funny to him? How much should he eat so that the others will have enough? Was he supposed to take the last piece if it came to that?

The dining area was connected to the kitchen, and it was spacious enough to fit two long wooden tables and approximately thirty people. Apparently, the place wasn't as cramped up as Kagami initially thought it was when he first saw the size of the house from the outside. As soon as the two boys entered, they were greeted by the mouthwatering smell of freshly cooked food, and it was all Kagami could do to keep himself from drooling grossly. Half a dozen filled platters were served on each table, the dishes ranging from prawn tempuras to beef patties - all enough to satisfy the hunger of a large group of growing children.

Kuroko paused in his tracks for a moment to look for a pair of untaken chairs when Ogiwara stood up from his spot and waved them over, gesturing that he'd saved them both a couple of seats at the very end of their side of the table. Kagami had just barely sat down himself when the cheerful raven leaned over, and said;

"By the way, I'm Ogiwara Shigehiro." He grinned at Kagami's blank response. "Though just Shige's fine."

"Shigehiro-kun," Kuroko chided lightly, gently pushing the said boy back to his seat. "At least let Kagami-kun _eat_ first before you start your questions."

"Ehhh, but didn't you say once before that it wasn't polite to-"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the sound of thirty people yelling a hearty "Let's eat!" at the top of their voices. Ogiwara flinched at the loud noise before shrinking back to his place, the remorse in his face disappearing as soon as he picked up his pair of chopsticks and dug in.

The first thing Kagami discovered about eating with a large group of people was that it didn't matter if you were a guest or not, you'd need to be swift and ruthless if you're aiming for any particular piece of food. Kagami learnt that the hard way after losing a total of three patties, a drumstick, two tempuras and several pieces of potatoes to the hands of his tablemates. The second thing he learnt was that if you shout out your reservations loud enough, that piece was unofficially yours - though it was still free to be taken by others if you're not quick enough.

And finally, the third thing he learnt was that dining with a group consisting of mainly children and teenagers was _nothing_ without the chaos. The first ten minutes had been utterly deafening. Kids hollered at one another to not touch that piece of egg, or to pass them the soy sauce, or to shove off so they can stand up to reach that biggest mushroom. Cutlery clattered on rims of bowls and plates. Somehow, Kagami wasn't surprised by the fact that Matron did not even bother trying asking them to quiet down a second time. Nobody would've heard her, anyway.

"Here you go," Kuroko said as he placed a piece of egg roll into Kagami's lowered bowl after seeing his numerous failed attempts to obtain the food he wanted. Kagami muttered his thanks, feeling himself blush slightly in embarrassment.

Seeing the red tint on his cheeks, the brunette seated opposite him let out a chuckle and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. It's normal for us older ones to lose to the brats when it comes to snatching food."

"Riko-nee always manages to get what she wants," Ogiwara pointed out with his mouth full. "But that's only because she threatens to hit us if we defy her."

"That's because you boys are spineless wimps," Riko snorted, a somewhat superior ring in her voice. Ogiwara sighed into his bowl.

"She's _so_ uncute."

"What did you say?"

"Children," Matron called over from the other table, sounding too amused for her own good. "Don't just take everything for yourselves, okay? Leave some for Kagami-kun too."

"It's a little too late for that!" A boy from Kagami's table pointed out, noting the nearly empty plates on the table.

"My, my," Matron huffed, shaking her head. "You doing alright over there, Kagami-kun? Are you eating enough?"

"Y-Yes!" Kagami answered. He decided not to admit that he usually needed at least ten burgers from Maji Burgers to satisfy his hunger, and that this amount could only last until he got back. The fact that they let him eat there was enough. "I'm fine."

"Don't be shy to ask for more, okay?"

Kagami was more than surprised later when a little girl walked over and placed a small plate of chicken cutlets before him, having to stand on her tiptoes to reach the top of the table. When the redhead shot her a questioning look, she only beamed and told him, "Onii-san's so tall and looks so strong, so you must eat a lot. There won't be enough for you to eat, especially when you're sharing a table with Shige nii-chan."

In the background, there was an indignant "Hey!" from the mentioned boy.

"Y-You didn't have to-" Kagami started to protest when he found his voice, but stopped himself at the last moment. He knew it wasn't nice to reject an act of kindness like that. If the little girl was willing to bring it over, then he should be willing to accept it. So he let a smile spread across his features before reaching out with his free hand, and gently ruffling the girl's soft hair. "On second thought, thanks."

His gesture brought a happy blush to the girl's cheeks, and Kagami swore she was practically glowing at that moment. He watched as she bounded back to her table, laughing in childish elation at her success in handing Kagami some extra food.

And it was at that moment when he felt it: the spark of warmth at the base of his chest, slowly spreading with every beat of his heart. Kagami wasn't sure what it was at first; it wasn't painful or anything. It was, if he was to describe it in a word, _pleasant_. Comfortable. It gave him this strange sense of joy; this feeling of acceptance. What the girl did for him was unexpected, and it was his first time. It was Kagami's first time of being willingly given food that wasn't his share. It was his first time of being shown a glimpse of consideration by a stranger he didn't even know.

Kagami couldn't pinpoint the feeling even when it was time for him to leave. He eventually decided that he shouldn't think too much about it - he needed to conserve his brain capacity for more important things. Like the way home, for instance.

"Just take the XX bus and get down on the second stop," Kuroko was telling him, reciting completely from memory. Kagami noted the directions down on a piece of paper he'd somehow found in his bag, refusing to take any chances of getting lost. He might not like his own empty home, but he wasn't quite keen to freeze to death outside, either. "You'll see a zebra-crossing a little further down the road from the stop. Cross the road there and walk to the right until you see a park." Kuroko paused for a moment and looked up. "How do you feel about wandering alone through a thick growth of trees in the darkness at night?"

He figured he felt terrified, judging from how he paled at his words.

"No shortcuts, then," Kuroko dismissed with a short wave of his hand. He tried not to smile in amusement when Kagami heaved a breath of relief. "There should be a lighted path at the other end of the park. Go through there and keep walking until you reach a junction. You'll eventually see your home after turning left."

Kagami nodded, jotting down the last of the directions in an extra messy penmanship. He shoved his stationary into his pocket for easy access when he was done. He straightened up and cleared his throat. "So I'll be here by four?"

Kuroko nodded. "It's fine if you're early too. Just try not to be too late."

Kagami made sure to say his thanks to Matron for the meal before bidding the occupants of the orphanage farewell and moving to join Nijimura outside. They were both sent off with lots of waves from the orphans after lots of pestering for the older boy to visit more often and some friendly "see you tomorrow"-s to Kagami.

And when he was staring up at the ceiling while lying flat on his back on his bed long after he'd successfully found his way home, Kagami was surprised to find himself actually looking forward to his tutoring lessons to come.

**xXx**

Kuroko was hanging the laundry on the clothes line with Ogiwara when he heard the kids yelling from the house.

It didn't exactly startle the paler, shorter boy, but it _did_ nearly scare the other out of his skin. Ogiwara flinched so hard at the noise, he almost upset the basket of washed clothes and sheets by his feet. He took a couple of quick deep breaths before regaining his composure, stepping a little further away from the cleaned laundry, and turning to glare at the direction of the noise.

"I swear to god," he grumbled after a while of staring futilely at the wall. "Those brats will seriously be the death of me one day."

"They _are_ a little loud at times," Kuroko agreed, clipping the last of his share of laundry on the line. "I'm surprised Shigehiro-kun hasn't got used to it yet even after so long."

"That's not exactly the problem." Ogiwara let out a weary sigh. He yelped when he abruptly realized that his companion had already finished his part and was lifting the empty basket to return indoors. "You're done already?"

Kuroko nodded. "I'm going in to greet Kagami-kun now."

"How do you even know that's him just now, anyway?" Ogiwara asked as he turned back to his chore. There was a sulky tone in his voice, for some reason. Kuroko couldn't exactly figure out why.

"The kids only get that excited when we have guests," the shorter boy pointed out. "And Kagami-kun's the only person whom we're expecting today."

Ogiwara looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised. "Now that I think of it, isn't it more mainstream for the tutor to go to the student's home or something? Not that I'm complaining."

Kuroko pursed his lips for a moment, thinking of a way to explain the redhead's situation without revealing too much. Nijimura had personally asked him not to reveal Kagami's identity in case it'd cause a big fuss. Who knows how Matron and the rest of the kids in the orphanage would react if they knew? Kuroko wanted everything to be as normal as possible for Kagami. He knew from their first encounter that the latter was tired of his rich, isolated life. Kuroko never knew how it felt like to have enough of almost everything, but he did understand that being alone was a very painful and depressing thing. Maybe that's why Nijimura asked him of all people to be the redhead's tutor despite knowing that his grades were just barely good enough for a half-scholarship. The older boy must have wanted to do his junior a favor, in more than one way.

When Kuroko made his way inside again, he was greeted by a sight unusual enough to catch even _him_ off guard. He paused abruptly in his tracks and stared blankly ahead, his brain trying to process what his eyes were seeing.

Kagami stood in the middle of the living room, practically weighed down by the younger children who were hanging off his arms like he was a walking monkey-bar. Kuroko honestly wasn't sure if he should be amazed, amused, or worried. Kagami could still hold his arms up even with three kids hanging on each. Kuroko was sure the children weren't _that_ heavy, but he figured that supporting the weight of so many of them probably wouldn't be too good for the redhead's muscles and bones and all that.

Kagami's gaze flickered towards the pale boy standing at the entryway, and he shot him a pleading look; as pathetic as he had to admit that was. Finally someone to save him from this torture! _This_ was why he wasn't a big fan of kids. He could never figure out where their guts to bully older people came from. Weren't brats supposed to be intimidated by taller, bigger people?

Apparently not this lot.

"Ah, it's Tetsu-nii!"

Kuroko braced himself as the group of children abandoned Kagami and ran towards him. Thankfully, they did not attempt to climb on him as they did with the redhead. They only gathered around him and stared up with those huge, innocent eyes of theirs, full of adoration.

"Nee, nee, you know what? Kagami's really strong!" A boy told him excitedly, bouncing on his feet. A few others muttered assent, all just as worked up about the matter as the first boy. It took a few minutes before Kuroko could calm them down enough to ask them to make way for him.

"It's not polite to call your elders without honorifics, Akira-kun," he chided lightly as he placed his empty laundry basket aside, meaning to keep it later together with Ogiwara's when the latter was done. He tried not to let out a weary sigh when the young boy showed no signs of remorse, instead choosing to look up and regard his guest with a pokerface.

"Hello, Kagami-kun," he said, as if he was acknowledging the redhead's presence in the room for the first time in the last ten minutes. Not that he could deny that, exactly.

"'Sup." Honestly, Kagami wasn't sure if he should be offended or not.

"Have a seat somewhere first," Kuroko told him, motioning to the children around him to leave them. "I'll go get the table."

With that said, the children gathered around him obediently scattered, and he hurried upstairs to fetch the necessary items. Still quite unsure on what he should do, Kagami trudged to a corner that looked warm and comfortable and settled down there. He leaned his back against the wall as he waited for his tutor, belatedly noticing that only the younger ones were hanging around in the living room. Other than Kuroko and Ogiwara outside (he swore he heard him scream a little while ago), the few older orphans were nowhere to be seen. Club activities? Kagami suspected so. If it wasn't for the stupid exams, he would've been training and playing basketball by that time too.

"Sorry for the wait."

Kagami bit back a yelp. It happened again. Kagami vaguely remembered experiencing the same thing the first time he met the pale boy. How was it even possible for one to have such a weak presence? He didn't even hear him returning downstairs, dammit! He was sure he was going to die from shock one day if it went on like that. Not an honorable death, if you ask him. He'd rather die heroically than to be accidentally killed by a guy who didn't even mean it.

"It's fine." Kagami silently congratulated himself on successfully keeping the stutter away from his voice as he shifted his position so that his side was now facing the wall. He had to preserve his manliness. If Kuroko noticed his efforts, he didn't comment. He silently unfolded the portable table he'd retrieved from one of the bedrooms and positioned it on the floor before taking a seat himself.

"Shuuzo nii-san told me that you're a returnee from the States?" he asked for confirmation as Kagami dug into his bag to pull out the books that Kuroko had asked him to bring via text message early that morning. At the redhead's nod, he continued; "In that case, we'll focus mainly on your Japanese first. We'll spend around two hours on that today and use the rest of our remaining time to brush up on your Mathematics." He reached for one of the books Kagami took out and absently leafed through the pages. "First things first, what is it that you mainly fail to understand other than the kanji characters?"

"Ehh." Kagami scratched the back of his head. "Everything, I guess?"

Kuroko's gaze flickered thoughtfully to the side, shutting the book in his hands with a snap. "Let's briefly go over the basics first, then," he decided, willing himself to refrain from sighing. He was secretly glad that all he had to do was help Kagami pass, as guilty as he was over the thought. He'd seen a copy of the latter's most recent examination results from Nijimura, and even with all the optimism he could muster, he knew there was nothing much he could do in such a short period of time.

But Kuroko was determined to help make a difference, even by a little. Three to four hours a day should be enough to raise Kagami's grades to the passing mark.

Unless Kagami was really that slow.

"Goodness, aren't you boys cold sitting on the floor without a blanket with the heater off?" Matron approached them and asked when Kuroko had just left Kagami sweating after ordering him to complete five pages of Japanese grammar exercises in fifteen minutes.

"We're fine like this," Kuroko replied, stifling a yawn. He wasn't going to mention that he was relying solely on the temperature to keep himself awake. He'd been up and around since five in the morning and tutoring someone was unexpectedly draining. If Matron were to pass him a blanket or turn the heater on, he was sure he was going to fall asleep right there and then - which, was something he couldn't afford to do.

"Nonsense!" The lady began dragging the portable heater over and plugging it into the nearest socket. "You'll both catch a cold if you go on like this. Now hold on while I get you boys something hot to drink."

_Matron you're not doing me any favors_, Kuroko desperately wanted to tell her before she hurried off, but he kept his mouth shut. Almost nothing could stop his mother figure when she's in her doting mode. He could only hope he had enough willpower to pull through.

This was going to be a long day and he knew it.

**xXx**

Kuroko was a demon.

Kagami would've preferred not to have discovered that. He swore his basketball training was less exhausting compared to the amount of torture the shorter boy put him through. By the first hour mark, Kagami had went through enough worksheets, tips, formulas, and passively painful comments to give him the start of a mental and emotional trauma. He was pretty sure all those listed were bad for his health.

Kagami sighed into his mug as he took a sip of the hot chocolate that had long gone cold after being allowed a ten-minute break. One thing about Kuroko's style of tutoring: there will be no time for you to think about things other than what's been assigned to you. Kagami was still vaguely aware of his surroundings at the start; he saw the children quietly watching them from the kotatsu area out of the corner of his eye, trying hard to mind their own business. He heard the opening and closing of the front door when Ogiwara returned inside after completing whatever chores he'd been doing outside. But after a while, all Kagami had in his mind was Japanese grammar, kanji, and sentence construction. One hour shouldn't be enough to do so much damage to his brain, but Kuroko made it possible.

He found himself silently developing a healthy fear of another person yet again.

Kagami couldn't bear to look at the papers Kuroko was marking; he was expecting to get only about ten percent of it right, anyway. Instead, he let his gaze travel around, actually taking in the sight of the living room for the first time. Other than the obvious kotatsu and television and the sofas at the center, the place was pretty much bare. There was a shelf of books not far from where he was, right next to the entrance of the kitchen. There was a box of toys at the opposite corner. The flight of stairs leading upstairs was just a small distance to the right of the entryway. Kagami focused on the small display-cabinet beside the bookshelf. Various items ranging from pottery to handcrafts were arranged neatly on the glass plate that separated the cabinet into two compartments: one above, one below.

But what caught Kagami's attention weren't the miniature tea-sets nor the pieces of origami animals. It was the pictures. Kagami could tell at first glance that those were photos of the orphans. Who else would they be? Most faces were familiar to him, more or less. He recognized a much, much younger Ogiwara from one of them; a less tired-looking Matron and a grinning Nijimura in another. The photos were mostly candid shots, taken in random moments like when they were playing (or possibly beating each other up - it was difficult to tell), but there were quite a few formal ones too; pictures of graduation or award ceremonies and all that.

Kagami's eyes paused at one of the larger framed photos. It was a group photo; probably the only one that featured every single person of the orphanage as far as he could see. It was the only one which Kuroko was in. It was probably taken many years ago, judging from the appearance of the children there. The boy in question stood behind Matron at the very center, smiling softly at the camera while doing a double peace sign. A group of kids his age including Ogiwara were surrounding him, looking as if they were still arguing over who would get to stand next to the pale boy even when the camera timer went off.

Kagami blinked. Except for the raven, the other guys around Kuroko were unfamiliar to him. There were around five of them, all of them having unusual hair colors that made not recognizing them a difficulty. And seeing the affection that Kuroko's blue eyes showed in that photo, Kagami knew at once that they were some of the few people who held a special place in his heart. They were the people whom he loved with all he had.

"Most of them are not here anymore."

Kagami turned back to the source of the voice, raising his eyebrows at the smaller boy. "Huh?"

Kuroko nodded towards the picture Kagami had been staring at, his pen hovering an inch above the papers he was marking and evaluating. "The children in that photo. Most of them have either moved out on their own, or have been adopted."

"Who are they?" Kagami blurted out before he could stop himself. "The guys around you, I mean."

"People important to me," was all Kuroko answered after a short pause, his tone indicating that he will refuse to answer any further questions regarding the matter. His gaze was casted sideways, his grip on his pen tightening slightly. There was a tinge of tension in his voice, a flash of barely recognizable emotion in his eyes. Maybe something happened between them in the past? Kagami decided that it was probably best for him not to ask. He was only there for his tutoring lessons, nothing more. Other people's business were not of his concern. He was only a guest, a stranger. He had no rights to pry.

That was what he kept telling himself. Over and over and _over_ again.

But even as he was dragged into the dining area to join the orphans for dinner once more a little while after the clock in the living room struck seven, he still couldn't stop wondering.

He couldn't stop wondering what could have happened to be able to bring that flash of pain to Kuroko's eyes.


End file.
